Mark of Athena
by Capw8543
Summary: This is my spin on what I think will happen in the Mark of Athena! Complete story! Rated M because I'm paranoid. Complete story inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Annabeth's POV

As I was leaning against the railing of the Argo II all I could think about was Percy. I don't know how he will react to seeing me, or better yet if he will even remember me. Just then Thalia Grace, my best friend, walked up next to me. Being a Huntress of Artemis and all she didn't care for boys.  
>"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" she guessed. Just then Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, walked pass us on her way up to the main deck where Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Thalia's brother, were.<br>"Of course she is, she's in love!" Piper chimed before I could answer for myself. Thalia just rolled her eyes. I giggled a bit. Then Piper was gone. Thalia seemed to be studying my face.  
>"Yes, I miss him! Okay?" I admitted. Thalia started busting out laughing and I quickly joined her. We were interrupted by a loud scream. Thalia and I immediately stopped, drew our swords and ran upstairs. There we found Jason holding a bloody and unconscious Piper.<br>"What happened?" I asked.  
>"A monster zoomed by stabbed her and then started to chase Rachel." Jason explained as he started to scoop up Piper into his arms.<br>"Wait, there is a monster chasing Rachel?" "Grover is with her." Jason pointed out. That did make everything a little better, but Rachel was still in danger.  
>"Okay, here is what we are going to do. Leo, you need to land the ship in the Roman camp. Jason, stay with Piper and as soon as we land get her some medical attention. Thalia and I will go find Rachel and Grover and handle the monster. Okay?" I finished directing. "What should I do after we land?" Leo asked.<br>"Don't burn down anything. Then go find Tyson and Percy."  
>"And do what?"<br>"Make sure they are okay and the Romans haven't done anything to them."  
>"Got it!"<br>"Anything else?" I asked. No one answered so Thalia and I left to go find the monster as the Argo II slowly descended into the Roman camp.  
>"RACHEL! GROVER!" Thalia and I yelled.<br>"Down here!" Grover yelled back. We hurried down to the pool area that Leo had installed especially for Percy. We both had our weapons out.  
>When we got down there, Rachel was cowering in the corner behind Grover who was fending off the monster to the best of his ability. Thalia and I quickly jumped to defend them both.<br>"Get Rachel out of here and out to the camp." I started instructing Grover.  
>"Then what?" Grover asked. It was his usual response.<br>"Grover, I'm leaving you in charge of Rachel's safety! Now don't disappoint me and get her out of here!" I said more sternly. He nodded and grabbed Rachel. The monster tried to stop them, but Thalia and I stopped it. I felt the Argo II land and nearly lost my balance. We started fighting the monster together. All of the sudden I heard a loud shrilling scream that was coming from the monster. Thalia quickly covered her ears, but I felt as if I couldn't move. I dropped my weapon into the water next to me and then fell in after it. I heard Thalia yell, but everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I saw the Argo II land with a great big thump. The ramp opened up revealing a Latino elf looking boy. Following him was a blonde headed boy carrying a girl, who was covered in blood, with short, choppy braids.

"Jason?" Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Jupiter, said.

"Yes Reyna it is me, Jason-" but before he could finish the crowd erupted in cheers, "-this girl needs help." he finished.

"Then we shall help her. Someone lead Jason and his dying friend to the infirmary where I expect to find this girl alive when I get a chance to come visit her." Reyna ordered.

"Thank you. Leo, take over." Jason gestured to the Latino elf, Leo, to tell them something important.

"Got it! I'm looking for a Cyclops named Tyson and a guy named Percy." Leo said. Tyson ran forward to greet Leo. I then stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson." I said.

"Great, and now that that is done, I'd like to tell you-" Leo was cut off by a certain satyr.

"Percy! Percy! Hurry, Annabeth and Thalia are fighting a monster and are going to need some help!" he yelled while pulling Rachel E. Dare down the ramp with him.

"What? Frank, Hazel, come with me!" I said. We ran up the ramp and a loud shrilling scream came through the corridor. We ran towards it. The first thing I saw was Thalia covering her ears and yelling at the pool. The screaming stopped and Thalia then started fighting again.

"Frank, Hazel, let's help Thalia here." immediately they ran into battle.

"Percy, Annabeth fell into the water! She hasn't come up for a while now!" Thalia yelled. I jumped into action and jumped into the water. There I saw an unconscious Annabeth drifting in the water. I quickly grabbed her and surged us out of the water. By the time I did this, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel had already killed the monster. I laid Annabeth on the floor and dried us both. She was still breathing so I picked her back up. Thalia led us as we ran out of the ship to get Annabeth help. Reyna must have noticed this because she told someone to go clear another bed in the infirmary.

"Take her straight there. If the rest of you Greeks, Frank, Hazel, and Octavian would follow me, we will accompany Percy and meet up with Jason. Everyone else return to your duties." she ordered and then we were off. I was ahead of the group with Annabeth in my arms. The demigods motioned for me to place her on the bed next to the bloody girl, who was no longer bloody, I had seen earlier. The girl was conscious and talking to the Jason kid.

"Is that Annabeth?" she asked. Jason shushed her and told her to calm down.

"Yes, its Annabeth." my voice cracked as I told the girl. I gently placed Annabeth on the bed and stepped back, allowing one of the other demigods to take care of her. I knew I should have just given her the nectar and ambrosia myself like she had many times for me. Suddenly Rachel and Thalia were by my side and Grover was next to Rachel.

"I'm just going to make a wild guess. You're Percy Jackson." the girl told me.

"Yeah, I'm Percy." I responded. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards me.

"Well it is so nice to finally meet you! I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." she happily announced.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you too." I added.

"Since we are introducing ourselves, I'm Leo Valdez and I'm the son of Hephaestus." the Latino elf boy announced.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," the blonde boy said, "and Piper, I think you should take an easy and lie down."

"Fine." she sounded tired and didn't seem to want to argue.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis. But I am better known as Jason's older sister." Thalia said.

"I'm Rachel E. Dare and I'm mortal." Rachel said. All the Romans, minus Jason, looked as if they had just been slapped in the face.

"But... how?" Octavian stuttered.

"I'm the oracle." she explained.

"I'm Grover, I'm a satyr and the new Lord of the Wild!" Grover announced.

"Okay, well how about you guys introduce yourselves as well." I said to my Roman friends.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Reyna said.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Frank stated.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel added.

"And I am Octavian, son of Apollo and agar!" Octavian said trying to sound better than everyone else. "Who is the half-dead demigod laying on the bed?"

"That is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and my girlfriend." I said as to make that a very important point.

"Well, due to these, um, injuries, we will hold a meeting tomorrow morning and I expect you all to be there. Minus Annabeth unless she is cleared. I will send someone for you, so for now, dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by white. I didn't know where I was. I sat up only to be pushed back down by a hand that I found to belong to Thalia.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"You're in the infirmary." Thalia told me.

"W-What happened?" I questioned her.

"You seemed hypnotized. It was as if the monster made you pass out as you fell into the water and there was nothing I could do to help you." she sounded upset saying this.

"How did I get out?"

"Percy got you from the water and brought you straight here." she gestured to the sleeping boy holding my hand. I let a smile creep across my face as I felt Percy's hand intertwined with mine. Just then a nurse, or the person who I thought was a nurse, came over and told Thalia that it was okay if I left. Just then a girl with shoulder length brown hair came over and gently shook Percy's shoulder. He woke up startled by the girl's presence.

"Reyna requests your presence at a meeting in the senate house, now."

"Alright Hazel, tell her we will be there momentarily." Percy said. The girl nodded her head and left.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain." I said. His focus immediately turned to me.

"Hi Wise Girl!" he playfully responded. Then the nurse lady walked back over and motioned for Percy to follow her. He went and she said something to him that Thalia nor I could hear. Percy just nodded his head and came back in.

"What?" I asked.

"She says you are not fully healed because your most likely not going to be able to walk for two to three more hours, but she says you are cleared to go to the meeting along with Thalia and I." he said.

"So how am I getting there?" but before he could answer me the nurse lady came with a wheelchair. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry." the lady said and then she was gone. Percy scooped me up in his arms and then set me down in the wheelchair. He then pushed me all the way to the meeting. As we entered, all eyes seemed to be on us. Percy instructed Grover and Thalia to keep an eye on me. I gave him a sheepish smile as he walked away.

Percy's POV

Annabeth seemed weak as I left her sitting with Grover and Thalia. I felt bad just leaving her there after we had just gotten to see each other for the first time in eight months.

"Okay, let's get started." Reyna began.

"Yes, let's begin. How about we start with the mortal we have here that claims to be an oracle." Octavian said. As if on cue Rachel started to sputter green smoke. She said:

Wisdoms daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome.

Neptune's decedent shall free the dead,

Washing away a gift of dread.

The dove and the forge shall save them all,

The children of water,

The children of wind,

The children of death,

And a child of the rich.

Several shall go,

No more, no less,

To find the two long before the Doors of Death.

The green smoke faded and Leo and Jason caught Rachel. She awoke suddenly and Thalia recited the prophecy for everyone to hear.

"She speaks truth. Truth, what actually happened or what..." Ella the harpy started to carry on. I explained how Ella knew this. Octavian was in shock still. Rachel walked over to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know? I've just always been able to." Rachel answered him. I always thought Rachel would kick Octavian's butt, but she seemed to really like him.

"That's amazing!" he added.

"Thanks, but there is more to the prophecy than just that." Rachel said. We all must have looked really confused because Rachel then said, "Time to return to Camp Half-Blood!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Wait, who is all going on this quest?" Reyna questioned us all.

"Well, we know that Piper is the dove and Leo is the forge. They were referred to that in the last quest we went on." Jason said.

"Neptune's decedent is Frank and Hazel is the child of the rich." I added.

"That is four." Reyna said.

"Well, Percy is a child of water. Jason and Thalia are the children of wind. That leaves the children of death and wisdoms daughter." Rachel added.

"Well wisdoms daughter is Annabeth, but the children of the dead. I can only think of one person." I said.

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Annabeth finished.

"Wait, son of Hades?" Hazel asked confused, "And how do you know him?"

"He is a Greek demigod. Percy and I saved him and his twin sister a long time ago." Annabeth said as though to point out the obvious.

"Percy, is that why you thought you knew him?"

"I do know him. I always have. That's why I can't wait to..." but I stopped myself as I could see Hazel was upset.

"But that is just proof that Romans and Greeks can get along." Jason said trying to make Hazel feel better. Frank was comforting her.

"Then this quest is to go find Nico, son of Hades and one other. Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth shall go and find him. This meeting is dismissed and there will be no further discussion on the topic." Reyna announced. Everyone dispersed.

I ran over to Annabeth and told her that I would catch up with her a little later. I instructed her to stay off her feet and then I went to go meet with Reyna.

Reyna's POV

Percy and I went to the praetor's house for a mini-meeting. I had strong feelings for both Jason and Percy. I am determined to come to a final decision by the end of the day. But whomever I choose I shall have to fight for. The daughter of Athena would be a tough challenge and I like challenges; however, that daughter of Aphrodite seems easy to control and take Jason from, but looks are very deceiving.

Percy and I talked for a while and decided that first they would return the others back to the Greek camp and then they would set sail to find the son of Hades in Rome.

Percy was really cute and could have whoever he wanted, but insists on dating the daughter of Athena. I decided to go talk to Jason.

Jason's POV

Reyna asked to speak to me, so I was headed for the praetor's house. I saw Percy leaving, he seemed happy to leave and get back to Annabeth. I honestly wanted to go hang out with Piper right now. When she was hurt by the monster, all I could wonder was a bunch of what ifs. I scared me to think that I might have lost her right then and there.

I walked in to find Reyna sitting near the fire like we used to.

"Hey." she said.

"What's up? Why did you want to talk?" I asked.

"Just to see how you were and well nothing is 'up' really. How about you?"

"Well, let's see... I lost my memory and I haven't fully gotten it back like Percy, which isn't fair because-" I was cut off as Reyna kissed me. I pushed her off me.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't remember you like Percy did Annabeth." I explain. She looked upset.

"It's the Aphrodite girl, isn't it?" she asked. I just nodded my head. We were sitting there in silence for what seemed like ten minutes when I decided to get up and leave. I just wanted to be alone so I headed to my favorite spot in Camp Jupiter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason's POV

My favorite spot was the cliff that dangled over the water about thirty feet up or so, but when I got there it was already occupied.

"I thought you'd be with Annabeth." I said to Percy.

"I just wanted time to think. I'd rather be in the water, but this cliff feels like the beach at home." he explained.

"I know what you mean. First we have to save the world from monsters and now we have to fight off feelings."

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily want to fight off my feelings, just understand them."

We sat there in silence for about two minutes. Then suddenly a lightning bolt shot from the sky and was heading directly for Percy. He jumped to the side so he wouldn't get hit. He gave me a funny look as if to say, was that you? I shook my head no.

"Zeus, I'm closer to the water then I am the sky! No need to throw bolts that I returned at me!" he yelled into oblivion. Then the ground started to crack around me, but Percy grabbed me before I fell into the ocean. "Dad, there is no need for that!"

"Wait, our parents did that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." he said.

"Okay."

"Well, I better go check on Annabeth." he said and he was gone. I decided it would be best if I left too.

Percy's POV

I left the cliff and was going to find Annabeth when Reyna waved me over. I went over to see what she wanted.

"Come with me." she said sounding a bit delirious. I did as I was asked and followed her into the praetor's house. "Please, sit down."

"Okay?" I was confused. She walked towards me with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'll be right back." she said. She turned on her heels and walked out. I was more confused than ever, especially as I watched Hylla walk in.

"Oh, hi." I greeted the queen of the Amazons.

"Hello Percy. I have a question for you." she started, "What do you think of my sister?"

"That she is a wonderful praetor and an excellent person to work with." I answered. Hylla didn't look too pleased with this answer. I didn't know why, but I had a very bad feeling about this situation. Suddenly Reyna appeared in the doorway.

"Why do you treat our guest so-so rudely Euryale?" Reyna asked. But when I looked closer, I realized it was Stheno.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" Euryale asked me. Stheno came over and joined her sister. She grabbed my face and before I knew it, Euryale had tied me down to the chair. I couldn't move as Stheno let me out of my trance.

"Oh, don't try getting out, it's impossible!" Stheno informed me. Then the two gagged me so I couldn't yell for help. Euryale pulled out her knife and sliced my forearm. I screeched in pain, but no noise was made.

"Some blood from the son of Poseidon." Euryale said as she let the blood spill from my arm. From the looks of the bottle she was holding she was going to need a lot more. Already I was getting a headache.

Annabeth's POV

I hadn't heard from Percy in a while and something was telling me he was in danger. But the camp was safe so there was nothing to worry about. Reyna invited Piper, Thalia, Rachel, and I to accompany her, her sister, and Hazel to the baths. We all agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Hazel politely asked me. I had started walking again an hour after the meeting.

"Fine!" I said.

"That's great!"

"Yes, indeed!" Reyna added. I just smiled and hoped she didn't mean me any harm. Suddenly the water started to bubble around us.

"Does this normally happen?" Thalia asked clearly concerned. Just then the god of the sea emerged from the baths. Everyone bowed except for me. Don't get me wrong, I love Percy and everything, but Poseidon, ugh!

"Annabeth." he said addressing me, "Percy is in trouble at the moment and needs your help."

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"No time to explain, he is in the praetor's house. You must hurry!" he urged me. Then, he was gone.

"Take me to the praetor's house!" I demanded. Reyna didn't argue and all of us girls headed in that direction. Rachel decided to go find the others for back up, just in case. When we arrived we heard two female voices snickering from within the house. Thalia counted to three and then Reyna and I kicked the doors down. The scene I saw was not pretty. The two gorgons, Euryale and Stheno, had tied Percy down and were now collecting blood from him. He looked extremely pale, which wasn't common for him.

"Some blood from the son of Poseidon." Euryale said, but to me it sounded like ingredients.

"Hey! Release him now!" I shouted at them.

"Stheno." Euryale said.

"Yes Euryale?" Stheno asked.

"Isn't she one of the ones that helped kill Medusa along with this one here?" Euryale said grabbing Percy's face. He didn't look at them, he kept his eyes diverted.

"Yes, yes I do believe she helped him. I'm going to presume she is the daughter of Athena." Stheno said. Euryale nodded her head in agreement. Just then, Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank, Tyson, and Rachel stormed in.

"Ah, and the satyr." Euryale said. Grover looked confused at first and then realized they were talking about Medusa from our very first quest.

"Let's go guys! It's ten on two!" Reyna suggested, more like ordered. Everyone charged at the two gorgons. I ran directly for Percy. I pulled out my knife and cut him from his restraints. I tore off the gag and then helped him to his feet. Rachel ran over to help me because she was not battling the two. 'Take him to the water' a voice said.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Rachel.

"Hear what?" she questioned me.

"Never mind that, let's just get him to the water." I said. Percy nodded his head up and down in agreement. We took Percy to the Tiber River. Reyna said it was where Percy had first found strength here. Rachel let me take full control, so I then took him into the water. I saw as color returned to his face and his wound was sealed. The blood then washed away and his strength returned to him. He leaned over and splashed some water in his face. Then we started to climb out. He then dried himself and me. As we started to walk back to the praetor's house Percy was running his fingers up and down the area Euryale had cut into.

"What was it you heard as we were leaving the house?" Rachel asked me.

"I don't know, it was a male voice. I have no clue who it belonged to though." I answered, "Percy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, well now I am." he said.

"What happened? Do you remember?"

"I had just finished talking to Jason and I was going to find you. But then Reyna stopped me and told me to follow her, so naturally I did. But then Hylla came in the praetor's house, which really confused me. Hylla turned out to be Euryale and Reyna Stheno." he explained. Suddenly I heard the voice again. 'Thank you.' it said. I'm guessing it was Poseidon thanking me for saving Percy.

"What a peculiar situation." Rachel said.

"No kidding. Hey Annabeth, how'd you know?" Percy asked.

"Know what?" I played dumb.

"That I was in trouble."

"Your dad came and told me. I've had a lot of time over the past eight months to get to know him, or rather the ocean really."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were gone I just sat at the beach most of the day." I finished. He looked surprised. Just then I heard another voice, a different voice. It said to me, 'She's coming, please help her!'

"Who's coming?" I mumbled.

"Annabeth, who are you talking to?" Percy asked me as we reached the praetor's house.

"Tell you later." I said as Rachel ran to greet the others that were sitting on the steps waiting for us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

At dinner later, all I could think about is how Annabeth had been talking to herself. Stranger yet, she said she had heard a voice that belonged to a male. I knew it had to be the gods, but what if it was a Giant, or a Titan, or even worse, Gaea. I decided to ask her.

"So, have you figured out who this voice belongs to?" I asked. She shot me a look saying 'I said I'd tell you later!'

"What voice?" Thalia asked.

"It was your dad at first, but then another voice said 'She's coming, please help her!'" Annabeth finished.

"Wait, you could hear my dad?" I asked.

"And then someone else?" Thalia finished.

"Yes, he told me to take you to the water and then he thanked me." I said, "I don't know who the other voice belonged to though."

"That is weird."

"Tell me about it." Annabeth finished. Annabeth then had a distant look on her face.

"What did it say?" I asked her.

"He said 'Don't be surprised that she is the living dead.' What does that mean?" she looked shaken, scared. I had never seen her like this before. Thalia and I exchanged worried glances.

"Let's go for a walk." I said taking Annabeth's hand. She nodded her head, got up, and followed me out the door. We walked hand and hand for a while, then we sat down and she leaned on me.

Annabeth's POV

I was scared. I knew exactly who the voice belonged to, but I wouldn't tell Percy that. What I didn't understand is what he said. We sat down and I just leaned on Percy thinking.

"You know who it is, don't you? That's why you're so scared." it was as if he read my mind. I turned on my back so that my head was in his lap. He had that look on his face that said 'trust me, I want to help.' That's why I loved him so much, is because I could tell him anything, but something told me not to. Then the voice came again, 'Don't tell him! She needs to find you first!' Then it was gone.

"You heard it again. Tell me." he said more sternly.

"I can't." my voice cracked as I said this. I sat up straight. I started to get up and walk away. I had walked two yards away when I felt him grab my wrist. He looked hurt; I couldn't bear to look at him like that, so I looked the other way with my head down. Finally, he let go of my wrist. I started walking again, I didn't know where, I just walked. Finally I reached the temple of Minerva. I walked inside and sat on the floor next to the statue.

"Why do you look so upset honey?" a voice said, but this one was out loud, not in my head. I gasped and turned around to find my mom standing there.

"Mom?" I knew it was her, I just couldn't believe it.

"Yes sweetie, I'm sorry, I meant to come explain earlier." she said.

"Explain what?"

"Your gift. It is getting stronger."

"Gift? Me hearing other gods is a gift. And what do you mean it's getting stronger?"

"Soon you will be able to hear them all, and see them too. But not just the gods, soon you will be able to hear the Giants and Gaea."

"What kind of gift is that?"

"The Mark of Athena."

"Wait, 'Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome.' This thing I can do was triggered by my coming here?"

"Yes, and many will be hurt if you don't use it well. Listen to them, but not too well. Some of them don't like Percy, myself included, but trust him. He is, whether I like it or not, the one that make you smile. He makes you happy." she finished and with that, she was gone.

I ran out of the temple as fast as I could. I ran towards the dining hall. There he was with his back to me. He was just sitting there on the bench. I slowed my run to a walk. I crept around the bench. His face was in his hands.

"Percy?" I said. I put my hands on his and slowly removed them from his face. He looked up at me with those eyes, those sea green eyes that just made my heart melt.

"Yes?" he managed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've just told you!" I admitted. I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared, I was confused. But a minute ago I talked to my mom, in person, and she made it all make sense."

"How so?"

"Well, this 'gift' I have is called the mark of Athena." I started. I told him everything my mom had said to me and he listened.

"So who does the voice belong to now?" he asked.

"Hades. But I just don't get who 'she' is?" I explained. I must have spoke too soon because Thalia ran out the door and right for us.

"Camp Jupiter is being surrounded by monsters. They want something, but we don't know what?" she said. Just then Hades said, 'Save her! She holds the key to finding him!'

"It's her, and we need to get to her now!" I said directly to Percy. He nodded his head. We ran to the Tiber River. It was the only way in and out of Camp Jupiter. The two guards that manned the entrance were called back.

"Someone's coming!" Hazel said. I didn't know how she knew, I just knew she was right. I expected a young girl about 10-13 to walk through the entry way. I was way off. This girl looked my age, maybe a little younger, but I knew her. The girl was carrying something. Hazel stiffened.

"That's my sister." she said. That was true, but something about this girl was very familiar. She ran across the water. I could tell Percy was using all of his energy forcing the river not to swallow this girl. She ran straight for me. I didn't know what to do.

"Annabeth?" she asked as she stared at me, "Please help me! They're trying to kill me!"

"Who is trying to kill you?" I asked.

"They are." she pointed to the monsters, "I tried to find him I really did! But they wouldn't let me. They chased me here. I thought San Francisco was bad for demigods?"

"Not anymore." she was obviously Greek. As soon as she touched me though, I lost it. Gods were screaming, my friends were screaming, Giants were screaming. Even worse I could see all the gods standing around us. I grabbed my head.

"STOP IT! BE QUIET!" I wailed. Percy grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Is she okay?" the girl asked.

"What's your name?" Percy asked her.

"You don't remember me?" she asked confused. I turned and studied her face. Percy was still holding onto me.

"You're dead." I said, "You should be dead."

"Why does everyone say that? Maybe the same thing that happened to me happened to her." Jason said clearly upset at what I had just said.

"No, we watched her die! Percy, Grover, Thalia, and I watched her die!" I was angry now, but I don't know why.

"It's true, but my dad let me go because of someone named Hazel." she said. All eyes turned to Hazel.

"I should be dead too. Nico came and got me when he was looking for... Wait, your-your-" but the girl cut her off before Hazel could finish.

"Yes Hazel, you know me." the girl said. They stared at each other for a while.

"That's Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Nico's twin sister." I finished for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked uneasy after I said her name, so did Hazel.

"So it's true." Hazel said.

"What's true?" Bianca asked her.

"You are both Greek?"

"Yes, because we are twins and all."

"What did you mean when you said you tried to save him?" I asked her.

"I know where he is, but they wouldn't let me get to him." Bianca told me. I nodded my head.

"The monsters are retreating, look!" someone shouted. It was true they were retreating.

"Alright, everyone go about your normal activity." Reyna ordered. Everyone dispersed.

"Now what?" Piper demanded.

"To the praetor's house, all of you!" Reyna ordered. We all started walking. Percy and I were holding hands.

"Now you two admit you love each other!" Bianca said referring to Percy and me. I felt my face get hot. Bianca laughed. Then there was another voice, 'Watch out for the praetor. She has her eye on destroying my favorite couple since Troy and Paris.'

"Excuse us, we will be joining you shortly." Percy said.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked him.

"Who said it? What did he or she say?"

"Aphrodite and it was a message for me and only me."

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, please, trust me on this!"

"What could it be that you have to keep it from me?" he asked. I could hear how hurt he was in his voice. I didn't answer so he dropped my hand and started walking. 'Tell him Annabeth, trust him.' a voice said, but I knew right away it was mom.

"Wait! Percy, wait!" I ran to catch up with him.

"What? You want to tell me some other excuse not to tell me something?" he said angrily. 'He doesn't mean it. He just wants you safe and happy. He loves you Annabeth.' that was Aphrodite, I knew it.

"I know." I answered her. Then I saw her, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You know?" Percy asked me confused. I could still see the pained look in his eye and a trace of the angry tone in his voice.

"Why does it bother you?" I asked him.

"Because-," he paused looking at me for a while, "Because what if whoever it was is bad, what if you could get hurt, what if I lost you."

"You'll never lose me." I said. I put my hands into his hair and kissed him. I felt him put his hands on my waist.

"What a touching moment." Reyna rudely interrupted us.

"Reyna, sorry, we were just talking." Percy explained.

"Trouble in paradise I see?" she snickered. Percy didn't even seem fazed.

"Let's go join the others." I said. She glared at me as I grabbed his hand. The three of us walked towards the group together.

"Just had to round up the lovebirds." Reyna commented as we entered the house.

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise." I told Percy as we walked in.

"I'm glad I have everyone's attention, Annabeth. Now let's begin." Reyna said.

'Get her out of there! You promised to keep her safe!' the voice, Hades, said.

"What isn't safe about here?" I whispered under my breath.

'That girl wants all of you dead. That is Gaea's plan.' he told me.

"Her plan?" I whispered confused.

'Yes, that's not Reyna!' he finished.

"Percy!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked back.

"We are all in danger."

"How are we-" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Can I help you with something?" the fake Reyna asked.

'Her name is Khione.' a voice I didn't recognize said.

"Yes, you can help me, Khione." I challenged her. Her appearance changed from Reyna into the snow goddess.

"You are a clever one, daughter of Athena. But whether you like it or not I'm in control here!" she evilly said. Snow was everywhere! I couldn't find Percy, but I could see everyone else. Then it stopped.

"What's going on?" someone yelled, I couldn't see who. At the top of the Grand Staircase Khione held Percy with a knife to his throat.

"You see, I'm in love with Poseidon, but better yet, I can have his son!" she shouted. Just then Reyna appeared tied to a chair. Frost started to fill the room, but it only seemed like I was becoming cold.

"Leo, we need some heat!" I managed to yell. I noticed Percy was standing alone. Then, Khione appeared at my throat. She slammed me to wall.

"Some little fire boy won't hurt me! I will turn whatever punishment you try on me, on you. I suggest you let me walk out of here with Poseidon's son or you all will face my wrath!" she threatened, "So what's it going to be?"

"Go to Hades!" I managed to say. Her grip on my throat tightened.

"Wait, stop!" Percy shouted.

"What?" Khione challenged him.

"I'll go, I'll do whatever you want, just don't-don't hurt her." he finished. She let me drop to the floor; I started to gasp for air. She walked towards him.

"Smart choice Percy Jackson." she said as she slowly moved her icy hands around his shoulders and the back of his neck. I was boiling with anger! Percy was mine, MINE!

'Save her!' Hades beckoned me again. That's when I noticed Bianca was almost a block of ice.

"Leo, save Bianca!" I yelled at him. He ran over and immediately started to melt the ice. I then felt really angry again, and then, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

Khione's icy hands moved down the back of my neck, then she started to rub my shoulders. Suddenly a loud wail shot through the room. Khoine looked up. It was Annabeth. Her hair ripped out of her ponytail and had lightening running through it. Her eyes glowed like Hestia's and her stance like her mother's. Fourteen symbols surrounded her. A trident (Poseidon), a lightening rod (Zeus), a key (Hades), an owl (Athena), a hammer (Hephaestus), a mirror (Aphrodite), an arrow (Apollo), a bow (Artemis), a peacock (Hera), a pair winged shoes (Hermes), an ear of wheat (Demeter), a spear (Ares), a grape vine (Dionysus), and a candle (Hestia). They started to spin around her. She was floating off the floor.

"You dare to try and stop me?" Khione asked angrily.

"You own nothing!" Annabeth said, I knew she was referencing me. She sounded angry. Lightening, water, and ghosts filled the room. Khione shouted and then disappeared. Everything stopped. I slowly walked towards Annabeth. Her feet were on the floor again and the symbols had vanished. Her eyes became grey and her hair fell to her shoulders. Then she lost her strength and collapsed. I caught her barely and helped her regain her balance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" I asked back.

"Um, Hades said it wasn't safe for Bianca," she looked to see that only Bianca's feet were still frozen, "and another voice told me that Reyna was Khione. She had a knife to your throat, then had me pinned to that wall, and then you let her win."

"Anything else?" I pried.

"I was really angry at her. She was trying to do something I didn't want to happen. That's all I remember." she finished. She didn't remember all that power she was in control of. She didn't remember beating Khione.

"You don't remember?" Piper shouted.

"Piper calm down!" Jason was trying to keep her under control.

"Oh my gods, you were all, 'You own nothing!'" Grover screamed.

"Did anyone get Reyna yet?" Leo asked as he was warming Bianca. I left Annabeth with Thalia and went to go free Reyna.

"Thanks!" Reyna screeched giving me a big hug. She wrapped her arms around my rib cage. I didn't know what to do so I just patted her on the back.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" Thalia screamed. I turned to see Annabeth grabbing her head again. I pushed Reyna off me and went to help her.

"Annabeth." I said, she heard me, "Look at me, look at me." Finally she looked up. I held her face in my hands. She had fear in her eyes. I pulled her into my chest again and pretended I was acting like a shield. She took her hands off her head and put them on my shoulders. Then she rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

Annabeth's POV

I had my eyes closed as I leaned into Percy's chest. I opened my eyes and suddenly I was being shown what I had done to Khione.

"I did that?" I said aloud.

"They showed you?" Percy asked me.

"I think so. Was it really all of them, their powers?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I think we all need a break!" Piper charm spoke us. I nodded my head in agreement, so did everyone else. Percy led me outside.

"Go on without me, I'm just going to check and make sure everything is okay." he said gesturing towards the house, but I knew he wanted to check on Reyna too. I nodded my head and left him.

Percy's POV

I went back into the house.

"Reyna, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for untying me." she said.

"No problem."

"So why aren't you with Annabeth?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said sitting down next to her. She slid closer to me, which made me uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm okay, so what did you really come here for?" she asked.

"I just told you that I-" I started.

"You like me, don't you Percy?" she asked. She started moving closer and closer to me. I just kept sliding farther and farther down the couch from her. I finally hit the other arm of the couch, I had nowhere to go. Before I knew it, she had me pinned down.

"Reyna, I have a girlfriend, so if you'd please get off me." I said.

"Oh but Percy, you don't love her." she said, before I could answer she kissed me. I kicked my legs and tried to free myself from her. I couldn't get free. I couldn't move. I heard the door open.

"Percy, you dropped-" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, it isn't- I don't- it's not-" but I was at a loss for words.

"He isn't in love with you, he doesn't want to talk to you, and it is not you, it's him. He wanted it this way." Reyna answered, completing all of my sentences and making them the total opposite of what would have come out of my mouth.

"I see." Annabeth's voice sounded hurt and shaky as she said this. Before I could do anything, she was gone.

"Now that that's over." Reyna said coming back to me. I pushed her away.

"Reyna, she's my girlfriend. Of course I love her, I want to talk to her, and it's not me, it's you." I said pointing my finger at her.

Annabeth's POV

I ran out of that stupid house where that stupid girl had stolen my stupid boyfriend. Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I ran past Piper and Jason. I was bawling at this point.

"Annabeth, wait, what's wrong?" Piper yelled after me. But I didn't want to hang around and chat so I just kept running. I ran into the woods, sat under a tree, and cried. After I had cried myself dry, I climbed out from under the tree. It was dark out now. Off in the distance I swore I could hear people shouting my name. I was angry, upset, and confused.

"Why fight alongside Percy and that girl Reyna when you could just fight them?" a voice said.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Oh, honey, I see you are broken hearted and I would like to make you an offer. I'm Gaea by the way." the earth goddess informed me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Your power! That mark of yours is a threat to me. You can hear my plans and the gods warning. So here's my idea. You give me the mark and I will give you silence and the opportunity to fight alongside us."

"Never!" I yelled.

"We will see about that, but for now, goodbye daughter of Athena." she said. When she was gone I went down to the beach. I sat there with my feet in the water. I let the wind blow through my hair and let some tears slip down my face. I decided that I didn't want to go back to that camp. I made a fire and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I had been searching all night and into this morning, we all had, but Annabeth was nowhere to be found. I moped to my favorite place in Camp Jupiter. I sat on the edge of the cliff and looked around. Then, something caught my eye. There was a fire on the beach, and there was Annabeth curled up in a ball. She had her feet barely touching the water and her hair was full of sand.

"I FOUND HER!" I screamed. Before anyone could get to us, I ran down the hill onto the beach. I could see that she had been crying. I just sat next to her for a moment pushing her hair out of her face. Once I had finished that, I rolled her onto her back. I pulled her into my arms and walked back into the forest. She must have been really tired because she would have normally woken up in my arms. Her head was leaning on my chest and she had one hand dangling towards the floor. I tripped while walking and cut my arms and legs a bit. When we emerged from the forest, everyone started running over. I was getting really tired, so I let Thalia and Piper take Annabeth. Grover and Jason threw their arms behind my back and pulled my arms over their shoulders so they could support me. My knees let out and Frank ran over to help them. Thalia had Annabeth's head in her lap and Piper was checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, time to wake up." Thalia whispered in her ear, but loud enough for us all to hear. Nothing happened.

"Annabeth, time to get up now!" Piper charm spoke. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We, well Percy, found you lying down by the water, you gave us a heart attack." Thalia told her. She got up onto her feet and started walking away. Everyone knew what happened, but they all looked really confused.

"I should go after her." I said. As soon as I took another step on my own I dropped to the ground. Jason and Frank just barely caught me.

"No man, you need to relax." Frank said. I nodded in agreement. We decided that Thalia and Piper would go after Annabeth and the rest of us would go and catch up on sleep.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, wait up!" Thalia yelled after me. I just ignored her and kept walking.

"Annabeth, STOP!" Piper charm spoke. I stopped dead in my tracks and I wanted to move, but my feet wouldn't let me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I know what happened, but you have got it all wrong!" Thalia started. Her and Piper grabbed my arms and started pulling me toward the guest cabin they had for us. I could tell they were tired so I gave in. They told me the full story on the way to the cabin. I went in and immediately lied down. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Grover, Tyson, and Leo all stood around the table. Just then, Jason and Frank walked through the door.

"They are keeping him overnight." Jason announced. I had no clue at first who they were talking about, but then I realized it was Percy.

"Why? What did he do?" Hazel asked.

"Well, on his way through the forest while he was carrying Annabeth, he had tripped he said and scrapped his arms and legs on something. Somehow though, he managed to get her out unharmed. We went through and found where he was talking about. It was poisonous, but he'll be alright." Frank finished.

"Yeah, but he didn't just get his arms and legs with the plant." Jason added.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"He sliced his upper arms, his shins, the back of his legs, and his entire back was torn apart." Jason finished.

"We are just lucky that we got him to the infirmary right away. The nurse said that if we had waited any longer that he might already be dead." Frank added. I felt horrible, it was all my fault! If I had just let Percy explain he would be safe. After what Thalia and Piper had talked about on the way home, I knew it wasn't his fault. I started thinking about him and everything we'd been through together. It was awful to think that because of me, he might have been dead already. Thalia noticed I was awake because I had opened my eyes halfway through their conversation.

"Guys, shut up. We all need are rest so, goodnight!" Thalia ordered. Everyone climbed into their respective beds. I soon dozed off.

*Later*

I woke up earlier than everyone else and stepped outside for some air. Problem was as soon as I did that, voices good and evil started to shout. It was driving me crazy. I went back inside, but the voice followed. I didn't want to wake anyone else up so I sat in the corner of the bathroom and tried to drone out the voices. I saw Frank and Grover get up and leave, but I didn't say anything to them. I heard everyone get up, but the voices were so strong that I didn't move. I heard the door open again and everyone cheered.

'Join us! Join us!' a voice, Gaea's voice echoed in my ears.

"Never." I whispered. Suddenly the cabin started to shake. I could hear them all screaming from the living room. She could torment me, but she can't torment my friends. I ran out, more like stumbled out, of the bathroom. Everyone was against the walls and had their eyes closed. I summoned my powers. I used the trident to stop the earthquakes and in doing this I also summoned my mother to help me get everyone off the walls. I landed back on the ground and dropped all power. I stumbled and tripped over the table, sending myself to the ground. I hit my head on the wall and as if on cue, the voices erupted again. I grabbed the back of my head, which didn't really hurt. I then threw my hands over my ears, but it was no use, they were too loud. I bit my lower lip in order to keep myself from screaming. A pair of strong hands pulled me to my feet. I looked up only to find Percy as he pulled me into his already heavily bandaged body. As soon as he did this the voices stopped. I didn't know what to do.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked back.

"Because I almost got you killed. I was selfish and-" I started.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." he cut me off.

"But it was." I continued. He started studying my face as if he was going to find an answer to a question.

"Percy, um, the nurse said that you need to change the bandages every few hours." Frank said gesturing towards the gauze.

"I'll do it." I piped up. Everyone looked confused.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I'll help Percy change his bandages." I finished. Everyone seemed to calm down a bit. Percy smiled, which was reassuring. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I went back out, grabbed the scissors, the gauze, the ambrosia, soap, and a sponge. I filled the tub with water and helped him take off his shirt. He was totally wrapped in bandages. I started with his arms. I slowly finished them and then moved to his legs. He winced a bit from time to time. Then, I got to the bandages wrapped around his abdominals and torso. As I undid them he seemed to look really in pain. After I had unwrapped half I suggested we take a minor break.

"Does it look that bad?" he asked.

"Your arms and legs look fine." I said.

"And my back?"

"It's a bit torn up." I said. He didn't look pleased by this comment and insisted that I finished the unwrapping. He continued to wince in pain now and again.

After I was done I soaked the sponge and wet his wounds. Normally it would have hurt, but being the son of Poseidon, he healed a little. Then I added some soap to clean out the wound. I was scrubbing his leg and slipped. I landed right on top of him, we both started to crack up. I got back up and finished.

He dried himself and I started to rewrap him. I started with his back. I gave him ambrosia squared to eat while I did so. Then I wrapped his legs and his arms. I noticed he was still wearing his Camp Half-Blood necklace. I ran my fingers over it remembering all the memories. I looked up into those eyes, his eyes, and my heart just melted. Without thinking I kissed him and he kissed back. Thank Aphrodite!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

After Annabeth finished wrapping my bandages we met with the others and decided that we would be heading back to Camp Half-Blood. We started to pack supplies after Octavian convinced Reyna to let us go. Funny how we all thought Octavian was going to be the bad guy.

"All aboard!" Leo yelled. Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Bianca, Thalia, Rachel, Grover, Tyson, Ella, Annabeth, and I all boarded to Argo II. We took off thanks to Jason and Thalia.

*Later*

"This is Supreme Captain Leo Valdez speaking. We are now descending into Greek demigod territory. Please come up to the control room for further instructions." Leo said. I jumped out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I patted down my face and the dried myself. I changed and raced up to the control room. I took my seat next to Annabeth and Grover.

"Okay, according to Leo we should touchdown in two minutes so please buckle up as we land in the ocean with the help of Thalia, Percy, and me." Jason said.

"I can help!" Annabeth pried.

"You can, but, you use your powers out of anger." I said trying to be nice. I could tell she was a bit annoyed, but Piper calmed her. Thalia, Jason, and I all walked out and I started to strengthen my powers over the really familiar waters as Jason and Thalia slowly weakened their powers.

"If I were in the water this would be a lot easier!" I commented. Below I could see that campers hadn't spotted us yet. Jason and Thalia exchanged weird glances.

"Then be our guests!" Thalia exclaimed and with that her and Jason used a little bit of air pressure to lift me off the deck and over the side. Everyone ran over to where I had just been standing to see what had happened. They were all smiling. Suddenly I hit something and was no longer falling.

'How ya doing boss?' Blackjack asked me.

"Nice to see you, now down towards the water." I instructed. He listened and flew me down. When I knew we were close enough I had him do a flip so I could dive in. I yelled with excitement and saw as campers started to come to the water. Some campers were pointing at me, some at Blackjack, and some at the boat. As I hit the water I felt a surge of energy run through me. I quickly shot a wave straight up catching the boat. I could see campers really starting to form a large crowd. I slowly drifted the boat towards camp. Leo dropped the anchor and lowered the walkway. I got up on top of a wave and rode it in. I dried myself in the process.

Before the others got off the boat I got to shore. Everyone went crazy! My old friends all welcomed me home, even Charisse, and a bunch a new campers I didn't recognize cheered for me too.

When the door finally opened the Hephaestus cabin welcomed Leo and congratulated him on his safe return. Piper was welcomed by the Aphrodite cabin with lots of hugs. Tyson and Ella walked off, which alarmed everyone a bit, but they were too happy to care. Frank and Hazel walked off next and stood awkwardly in the corner. Grover and Rachel followed, both being welcomed home as well. Thalia and Jason walked off arm in arm still snickering over my fall.

Then Annabeth walked through the door. At first everything dropped silent, but then everyone, and I mean everyone, shouted and yelled. The entire camp ran over to her. She looked so happy, her brothers and sisters lifted her onto their shoulders and bounced her around. I walked over to Frank and Hazel.

"Ready to meet your new family Frank?" I asked. Then it dawned on me.

"Yeah." he replied, but I ignored him.

"Hazel, where is Bianca?" I asked.

"She didn't get off yet." Hazel answered. I ran up the walkway to find her sitting against the wall.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I was supposed to start here with Nico, but now, I'm starting without him." she responded almost in tears.

"Here, let's walk off together cousin. You and me, what do you say?" I tried to cheer her up. She nodded and got up. I jokingly put out my arm for her to grab. When we walked through the doorway the celebration stopped and everyone turned to stare.

"What?" I yelled, "I'm I not allowed to walk my cousin out of a boat?"

Everyone gasped. There was murmuring of there being another child of the Big Three.

"Who is she?" someone yelled.

"How rude. Her brother has been with us for a while now. Do you not recognize Bianca DiAngelo?" I responded. Some people looked confused. Most looked amazed. Then Chiron stepped forward.

"This is amazing. Percy would you please introduce us to your new friends." he asked.

"This is Frank Zhang son of Mars or Ares. This here is Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto or Hades. Here we have Ella, she is a harpy, but a dangerous one in the wrong hands." I finished. Everyone looked stunned.

"So we have to deal with six kids of the Big Three?" Charisse, daughter of Ares, asked.

"Actually, just five. Nico has been taken." with that news everyone erupted with gossip and questions.

"SILENCE!" Chiron bellowed. Everyone immediately quieted and listened. Chiron motioned for all of us who had unloaded off the ship to follow him.

Once in the big house, we sat around a large table and told Chiron everything that has happened. Ella's condition, Annabeth's powers, Hazel and Frank, Nico's disappearance, and Juno.

"Here is what you shall do. Annabeth tell no one about your newfound powers, people will use it against you. Ella is to be closely guarded, but I see Tyson has that covered. Welcome Hazel and Frank to Camp Half-Blood. We will hope our friend Rachel pops out another prophecy about Nico. As for Juno, we will just have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

After the meeting, Percy and I went down to the water.

"So how does it feel to be home?" I asked him.

"It's great!" he replied. We saw Hazel run by followed by Frank chasing her. We both laughed. It was nice to just be able to sit next to Percy and enjoy the silence of the moment. I spoke too soon.

'Annabeth, she needs your help!' Poseidon said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Your dad." I answered, "But I must be wrong."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because he said, 'she needs your help.'" I explained.

"So?"

"So, most gods only talk about their kids of their favorite demigods."

"I don't have a sister and I have no clue who my dad favors." he said.

'Go into the water! Don't tell Percy, but you must trade places with my daughter.' Poseidon said.

"Your dad again." I said before Percy could ask.

"What did he say." Percy asked me.

"He said to go to the water." with that I got up before Percy could stop me. If he does have a sister, he should be able to know her. I turned around and he was standing right there.

"What?" he asked.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I love you too Annabeth." he replied much to my liking. I leaned in and kissed him knowing it was a good-bye kiss. I turned around and stood there for a while.

"Keep him away and I'll do it." I whispered under my breath. I started walking. I stepped into the water.

'Deal. Just switch with her. Go deeper.' Poseidon commanded. Percy mumbled something about getting stuck in seaweed. I kept going and soon enough, I was deeper than Percy. The water around me started to glow and I saw panic in his face. What made it worse was all of our friends had started gathering on the beach. Up the water went around me and that was the last I saw of them.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was surrounded by water. I realized she had done this on purpose and my dad was helping her. That is why I couldn't move my feet. The water slowly began to drop and my feet were released. A huge wave formed right behind where Annabeth had been. I then noticed a girl standing there. She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and her back was turned to me. A surfboard appeared in the water and she jumped up on it. I surged myself back to shore just in case.

"Look at this one Zach!" she yelled obviously unaware of where she was. The wave was extremely large. Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Bianca, and Rachel all screamed. Jason, Frank, Leo, and Grover just looked up in amazement. The girl didn't even hear them.

"Percy! Do something!" Thalia yelled. With all my might I stopped the wave right before it crashed. The girl looked stunned and then she looked at me. She had piercing turquoise eyes. He surfboard moved down the wave and towards me. When she was close enough I gently set the wave back into the water leveling the sea.

"Dude, you destroyed my wave! Who do you think you are?" the girl demanded.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the god of the sea." I responded.

"And who are they?" she asked pointing towards my friends.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason said.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis." Thalia added.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel announced.

"Bianca DiAngelo, daughter of Hades." Bianca responded.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Frank replied.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Leo added.

"Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild." Grover announced.

"Rachel E. Dare, oracle and mortal." Rachel finished.

"How dare you impersonate children of the Big Three!" she sounded very angry.

"How do you know that we are not their kids?" I asked her.

"I'll prove it. You and me." she said. Suddenly a triton appeared by her side.

"Whoa, you're the daughter of Poseidon?" I asked.

"The name is Kaylee, daughter of Poseidon and princess of the ocean, or at least that is what my dad says." Kaylee commented.

"And you're a demigod?" I asked. Kaylee nodded her head obviously annoyed.

"You claim to be his son. I bet you're no better than a child of Athena." she demanded. Everyone's eyes were on me. This girl had just replaced my girlfriend, who was the daughter of Athena. The ground between Kaylee and I began to shake. It slowly split open. I pulled out and uncapped riptide.

"Don't you dare compare me to that of your idea of a child of Athena." I was angry. I had more power over the water than Kaylee did, so the waves started to crash harder and harder into the shore. Kaylee looked surprised.

"Stop right now! Both of you!" someone bellowed. I looked down to see the earth zip back up and the waves return to normal.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kaylee asked.

"I can't visit my children?" he questioned back sarcastically.

"Wait, you said children as in we are both your kids?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Yes, now stop behaving so immaturely. Percy Jackson, meet your sister, Kaylee Jackson." dad said.

"Wait, she's my sister-sister, not my half-sister?" I asked him.

"Yes, you're older by almost two years. You were too young to remember her." he said pointing to Kaylee.

"So she is the daughter of Neptune?" I asked referring to Thalia and Jason's situation.

"No, you're both my kids. I don't like being Neptune, but that is why we separated you. I knew you couldn't know about me and you would do great things, but Kaylee on the other hand wouldn't get a chance until now." he explained.

"Well, nice to meet you sis, and next time you want to call me a name, please do not refer to my girlfriend and the girl who saved you if I'm not correct?" I told Kaylee and asked my dad.

"Yes, I asked Annabeth to do this." my dad gave in.

"Wait, how was a referring to your girlfriend?" Kaylee asked.

"Annabeth, my girlfriend, is the daughter of Athena. She is very important to our mission and right now I have no clue where she is!" I stated angrily.

"Oh, sorry." she said awkwardly.

"I must leave, for I'm not supposed to have contact with any of you." he said, and with that he was gone.

"By the way, these are you cousins." I said pointing to the other children of the Big Three.

"Hi, nice to finally meet someone who understands." Kaylee offered. I turned my back to her and started to walk back to the big house so I could inform Chiron what just happened.

"Don't worry about him." I heard Piper say addressing me, "He's just upset he couldn't save Annabeth, his girlfriend. She meant a lot to him. She meant a lot to all of us."

I walked towards the big house. Once inside I told Chiron everything. He listened and nodded his head. I finished and waited for his opinion.

"Well, wherever Annabeth is, your sister knows. That's the idea of trading places." he said. This encouraged me a bit.

"Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Now you must earn your sisters trust. Only then will she tell you where she came from and who she was with."

"Ugh! Why can't she just tell me and I can go get Annabeth?"

"Be patient Percy." he said. He dismissed me and I went to go get Kaylee. I found her in our cabin.

"Hey, listen, I'm really sorry for how I acted at the beach." I apologized.

"It's okay. I acted pretty immaturely back there too." she replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"Can I ask you something Percy?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What's mom like?"

"She's sweet and will do anything for us. She's actually getting married soon and I totally approve of this boyfriend. She understands all this and even helped us last summer."

"Wow. I wish I knew her."

"You will, someday. How about dad? What is life with him like?"

"Boring. There are no demigods where I'm from. I only ever talked to this- never mind, you're going to think I'm insane."

"No, go ahead."

"Okay, well, I only ever talked to this Cyclops named Tyson. He left though to go back home to his brother. Crazy right?"

"No, not at all. He came back here to help Annabeth find me."

"Wait, Tyson is here?"

"Yeah, he is our brother, well, half-brother."

"And you said he came back here to find you?"

"Yes, Hera swapped Jason and me. She erased our memories and everything we'd ever known. The only thing I remembered was Annabeth."

"Wow, that sounds... complicated." she added. We both started laughing. The dinner bell rang and I escorted her to our table where Tyson and Ella were waiting for me.

"Kaylee!" Tyson exclaimed with joy.

"Tyson, you knew we were related and you didn't tell us?" I asked him.

"Daddy said not to, so I didn't." he explained.

"Ella, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Very, very, very good. Tyson take good care of me." she said and then started rambling on.

"Don't be alarmed, she does that a lot." I told Kaylee. She nodded her head letting me know she understood. I enjoyed dinner that night and I knew Kaylee did too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I appeared next to a boy on the beach of I don't know where.

"Who are you?" he asked me alarmed. He fumbled for his weapon, obviously surprised.

"My name is Anabeth Chase, I'm the daughter of Athena and was sent here by Poseidon." I explained. I told him everything I possibly could.

"I'm Zach Kennedy, son of Apollo." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Zach." I said. Just then a monster came through the woods bounding towards Zach and me. Before it got to us, a huge rock shot up from the ground.

"Now that I helped you, again, will you please let me out!" someone yelled.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"A boy claiming to be the son of Hades. , my best friend, and I kidnap people that pretend to be her siblings and cousins. Want to see?" he asked. I nodded my head and he led me to the back of the wagon.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Nico?" I asked back.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" he asked. I ignored him and turned to Zach.

"He is the real deal!" I told Zach.

"Wait, you expect me to believe that this guy is actually a child of the Big Three?" Zach asked me with disbelief.

"Yes, and I also want you to believe that he has two sisters and three cousins back home waiting for him." I said to Zach. He gave me a pained look.

"Oh, she isn't going to like this." he said pacing back and forth.

"Who isn't going to like this?" I asked him.

"The goddess of the earth told Kaylee and I to bring to her anyone claiming to be the children of the Big Three. The goddess assumed Kaylee and I were siblings and we let her believe that because the goddess vowed in front of us that she would kill anyone of the three's decent." Zach explained.

"Well, he is actually is one of them!" I screamed.

"So?" I could feel myself becoming angrier and angrier. I felt I sudden surge and took it out on Nico's holding cell. It blasted open and Nico stepped out.

"Did I just do that?" I asked the boys. They both nodded their heads in amazement. I gave them both sheepish smiles.

"Thanks Annabeth!" Nico said. Before Zach or Nico could hurt each other I explained recent events to both of them.

"I'm on your side now!" Zach announced.

"Wait, you said sisters as in more than one?" Nico questioned me.

"Yeah, but I think you'd need to see to believe." I told him and he left it at that.

"So, what do we do now?" Zach asked.

"Well, to start, where are we?" I asked.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Zach announced.

"Okay, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Right now, it looks like that wagon is our only option." I said. They both nodded their heads in agreement. We climbed back on and kicked everything, except the necessary supplies, off the back of the wagon. Zach took the reins and we were off.

*Later*

"I think those woods over there are good to camp out in for the night." I said. Everyone was exhausted and didn't argue. We made camp and fell asleep.

*Morning*

"Alright, let's have some food and then be on our way." Zach suggested. Long island was still pretty far away and we needed to get there as soon as possible. Suddenly, I heard a loud ruffling noise coming from the trees. I instructed the boys to get back in the wagon and get a move on.

Percy's POV

After spending all of yesterday with Kaylee, she finally told me where she was from.

"So you kidnapped people like us? Did you get anyone new before you were switched?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and the boy claimed to be the son of Hades, ridiculous right?" she commented. I started choking on my breakfast. She kept patting my back. Chiron walked over and hit me so hard the food came back. He galloped away satisfied.

"Wait, you found a son of Hades?" I asked.

"The first one, most claim to be children of the other two." she added.

"He is really the son of Hades you know. He is Hazel's half-brother and Bianca's twin brother." I explained.

"I knew there was something about him that seemed different." she muttered.

"Well, at least Annabeth is with him now."

"You talk a lot about this Annabeth girl. Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend. She is the daughter of Athena and carries the Mark of Athena as well."

"That's why Gaea had wanted her, because she is almost, if not more, powerful than us." Kaylee added. Yesterday she had told me all about this boy named Zach and her journey over the past couple years.

"PERCY! We have a location on them! Kaylee was right, Annabeth and Nico are headed this way!" Jason yelled.

"Come on!" I said to Kaylee, "Jason, get everyone to the big house, we will discuss this there!"

We all gathered into the house. I talked to Chiron for a while.

"Alright, I have talked to Percy and Jason. We have decided that half of you will go to get Nico, Annabeth, and Kaylee's friend and the other half will stay here." he announced.

"I'm going and Jason is staying. Thalia is coming and Piper is staying. Bianca is coming and Leo is staying. Hazel is coming and Frank is staying. Kaylee is coming and Grover is staying. Any questions?" I asked.

"Good! Now let's get them ready to go!" Jason ordered.

We all went immediately to the stables.

"Kaylee and I will take Blackjack." I said.

"Thalia, Bianca, and I will ride Arion." Hazel said. With that, we mounted and headed for Annabeth, Nico, and Zach. We had been riding all day and both the horses and we needed breaks. We set up camp just outside New York. We had reached New Jersey.

"Calm down Percy, you'll find her. We always find her." Thalia tried to reassure me.

"I know, I'm just worried we aren't the only ones looking." I said exchanging glances with my sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

We got off the wagon and stopped to look for food. Zach tied the wagon to a tree and we went into the woods. We came to a clearing and I started to hear noises. I pushed Nico and Zach into the bushes and signaled them to stay there and remain quiet. I told them not to move no matter what.

Suddenly, two vines shot out from a tree and wrapped itself around my waist. It then pulled me towards the tree until my back was pressed against it. Then more vines wrapped around me, but they wrapped my hands together and my feet together. It suddenly let me go and I landed on my chest. The woods looked as if it was spinning, but then two big white things picked me up. We went back into the clearing and they stood me up so I could face the snow goddess.

"I see we have captured my enemy." Khione said.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"It's a shame I can't kill you, but the earth goddess wants you alive and healthy." Khione informed me.

"I refuse to help her!" I informed Khione.

"Throw her into the power jail!"

"The power jail?"

"It is a gift from Gaea. This holding cell renders anyone inside powerless until the door is unlocked and they are released." Khione told me. The two guys holding me lifted my off my feet and began to walk towards a sleigh. Lying in the back was a box like container with only a few bars at the top to show the persons face. They opened it and threw me in. They then cut the vines so that I was no longer bound. The door slammed. I heard hooves coming towards us, where ever we were, and then they stopped.

"Hey ice princess!" I recognized Thalia's voice.

"Ah, too late heroes, I already have you friend, Annabeth." Khione said.

"Yeah, but you missed us!" Nico yelled, obviously he and Zach had climbed out of the bushes. Khione growled and cursed the gods. I heard a set of wings followed by hooves landing.

"Where is she?" Percy's voice asked Khione. She started laughing and I heard a loud zap. Something struck the box I was in and I screamed.

"Now that the box is on, she will grow weaker and weaker until she can no longer take it. Zach and Kaylee, come, we must deliver this girl to Gaea." Khione said.

"Here's one thing you didn't know Khione, I'm the daughter of Poseidon and this here is my big brother." a girl, who I assumed was Kaylee, informed the goddess of snow.

"Too bad, now you don't have anyone to help you." Zach added.

"Annabeth, how does it feel in there?" Khione mocked. I could feel my energy starting to deplete and I couldn't even respond.

"Let her go! Now!" Bianca demanded.

"Bianca?" Nico asked. I heard movement.

"Touching moment." Khione said, "How about this?"

Another zap rang through the air. I waited for it to strike the box, but nothing came.

"PERCY!" Kaylee yelled. I had no idea what was going on, but I just wanted to get out of this stupid box and make sure Percy was okay. Then it hit me.

"Nico, Bianca, and Hazel, come here." I yelled the best I could.

"What? You're still breathing? No matter, what can they do?" Khione taunted.

"Listen to me, your dad has the key symbol, do you think maybe you could unlock this?" I asked. They looked at each other reaching a silent agreement and nodded their heads. They backed up so I couldn't see them. There was a loud clank and Thalia ripped open the door. Immediately I jumped off the sleigh. I was still extremely weak, but Khione didn't know that.

"But-but that's impossible!" Khione shrieked.

"I suggest you disappear before I summon my powers!" I angrily told her. As if on cue, she disappeared.

"Please, please..." I heard from where the sleigh had been. I turned to find Kaylee sitting on the ground next to Percy. I ran over to him and dropped down by his head. I leaned over him to see if he was breathing, but no air came out. I grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse, it was faint, but it was enough.

"Thalia, give me some nectar!" I ordered. She grabbed some, ran back, and handed it to me. I opened his mouth and poured some in. As we waited I put his head in my lap and held his hand. I could feel his pulse getting stronger and stronger. Finally, he started coughing and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my gods! Thank you!" Kaylee whimpered. I let a single tear slide down my face.

"What happened?" he asked. Thalia handed me a square of ambrosia and I gave it to Percy because he was starting slip away again.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I told him. He reached his hand up and stroked my face. I leaned down and was about to kiss him when Kaylee rudely interrupted us.

"Who are you?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Kaylee-" Percy began.

"It's okay. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kaylee apologized. I just nodded my head. Zach handed me some bandages.

"What did happen?" I asked everyone. I helped Percy sit up.

"Well, Khione sent another zap towards the box. She looked convinced as if it would finish you off. At the last second Percy jumped in front of it and took the blow." Kaylee explained.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain!" I told him as I peeled off his shirt to find his wounds. He'd been slashed through once, but it looked pretty bad. I poured some nectar onto it. He winced, but then suddenly, the wound sealed. He got up and then turned around and pulled me into him. We kissed and then he picked me up.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. I can't believe you just let my dad whisk you away!" he said. I giggled and he threw me onto Blackjack's back. He climbed on in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad to be going home." I told him. I watched as the three children of Hades climbed onto Arion. Kaylee got on a horse with Zach and Thalia jumped onto her own horse.

"Let's go." Percy said and we were off. I leaned into his back still weak from being inside the box although I didn't tell Khione that. Soon enough I dozed off still holding onto him.

Percy's POV

We landed in Camp Half-Blood around midnight. Annabeth was out cold. She finally let go of me just before we landed. Nico rode up next to me on Arion with both Bianca and Hazel asleep. Zach pulled up on my other side with Kaylee hanging onto him. Following him was Thalia. I dismounted off of Blackjack and caught Annabeth as she fell. She woke with a start and threw her arms around my neck. I could tell she was tired and I set her down on her feet. She stumbled a bit, but I steadied her.

"You all should get to bed." Chiron said.

"Okay." I said.

"So that we don't wake anyone, Thalia and Annabeth shall go to Zeus' cabin, Zach will go with Percy and Kaylee to Poseidon's cabin, and the children of Hades to the Hades' cabin. Dismissed." Chiron said. Thalia took Annabeth with her. I helped Nico with Bianca and Hazel. Nico took Bianca and I took Hazel. Zach took care of Kaylee and I pointed to our cabin and told him I'd be there soon. I dropped Hazel off and said goodnight. I walked into my cabin and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the morning so sore. I rolled onto my back and a pain shot up my back. I winced in pain.

"You okay?" Thalia asked.

"Why do I feel so drained?" I asked. The room started spinning.

"Jason! Get in here!" Thalia yelled.

"What?" Jason asked half asleep.

"Go get Percy and Chiron, quickly!" Thalia ordered. Jason scurried out of the room.

"Thalia, I think it's important for you to know the room is spinning." I said.

"Annabeth, relax and whatever you do, do no close your eyes." she said. I nodded me head. I let the muscles in my body relax. Another shot of pain went up my back, but this time it went out to my limbs and I winced again. Thalia put her hands on my shoulders and held me down. I could sense myself channeling my powers on and off and on and off.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know." Thalia told him.

"Annabeth, how do you feel?" he asked me. I winced again in pain and tensed.

"What's happening?" Thalia asked Chiron.

"What was the name of the thing you found her in?" he asked.

"The power jail."

"Oh no, Thalia this means that Gaea did complete what she had wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"The power jail drains someone of their powers, but when the person regains his or her energy, the person who ordered them in there has control over that person." he explained.

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Thalia asked.

"One, but it has never been done." he said. Just then, Percy ran in followed by Kaylee and Zach.

"Is she okay?" he asked walking towards me.

"Sorry Percy, but I can't let the seven of you near her." Chiron said.

"The seven of us? Then why are you stopping Kaylee and not Zach?" Percy asked confused.

"Zach is the son of Apollo and therefore Annabeth is not a threat. To Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Kaylee, and you, she poses a great threat." Chiron finished. The pain stopped and I looked at everyone. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Annabeth?" Percy choked. Just then everyone else ran into the room. Chiron stopped Jason, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel from coming any further. Rachel stumbled in fuming green smoke. She didn't say anything however and just collapsed into Percy and Jason's arms, but then regained consciousness. Chiron explained the situation to everyone.

"That's it!" Piper exclaimed.

"What's it?" Leo asked.

"The prophecy Rachel said in the Roman camp." Piper added.

"What about it?" Frank asked.

"Leo and I. The forge and the dove shall save them all." Piper finished reciting the prophecy. Everyone looked unsatisfied with this conclusion.

"Well, until this is solved. Annabeth, stay away from the children of the Big Three." Chiron said. I shot up and walked out the back door. It wasn't fair. Percy is my boyfriend and Thalia is my best friend. I can't talk to them or be near them. I sat in the woods and cried for a while. I knew that Percy would try to come find me once Chiron put his guard down so I needed to find somewhere to hide. I want to see him, I just don't want to hurt him.

"My child, I'm so sorry." my mom said startling me.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"There is only one way to break a curse like this." she said.

"How? I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

"Chiron thinks he knows how to break it, but the reason it has never worked is because he doesn't have the right curse breaker."

"What is the real one?"

"Only six people know."

"Who?"

"The original six."

"You mean Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia?"

"Yes, they all have a piece of the curse breaker. But in order to get their piece, you must first earn their trust." with that little piece of advice she was gone. A few minutes later Chiron galloped over.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I know you're angry with me, but I know your mom also told you something."

"Yes, she told me how to actually break the curse."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said. I explained what my mother had told me. He nodded his head and began to think.

"Perhaps we can do this, but I don't want to let you leave." Chiron said.

"I don't think I'll need to, but if you'll let me do this on my own?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'm going to have Piper with you. Maybe she can help a little." Chiron said. I agreed and he left. I slowly made my way to the water. I stopped because Percy and Kaylee were sitting on the beach. This time my powers just shot into me, before I could do anything, I ran. Finally, I reached the stream where Percy and I had first met. I put my hands in the water and splashed my face. When I looked up Poseidon was sitting across the river from me.

"I believe you wanted to talk." he said.

"Yes, about your part of the curse breaker." I said.

"What do you think?"

"I know I have to earn your trust and as a daughter of Athena you don't quite trust me. All I ask is for a chance to prove it to you."

"But you already have."

"What do you mean?"

"Annabeth, you proved that I can trust you when you switched places with my daughter, not knowing what was on the other side. You always are protecting Percy, just like back at the Roman camp."

"But I did that not for you, but for him."

"I know, but if you hadn't listened to me, well, who knows what would have happened? I trust you enough to leave the lives of my children in your hands."

"Thank you."

"So in all fairness, I shall give you my piece." he said. He handed me two things. One was a picture of Percy and Kaylee when they were little and the other was a necklace with two puzzle pieces shaped like a horse and a dolphin.

"Thank you!" I started, but when I looked up he was gone. I smiled and splashed my face with water and rubbed my eyes just to be sure it was real. I put the picture in my pocket and the necklace on. I got up and walked back towards camp. It was time for dinner. Piper walked towards me with food for her and myself in her hands.

"Oh my gods, what is that?" she asked pointing to my necklace.

"Just Poseidon's piece of the curse breaker." I said.

"Well, that was fast." she commented. I nodded my head and snatched the food from her hand. I sat against a tree and began to eat. We sat in silence just eating.

"I think I'm going to try to get Demeter's piece next." I said. I got up and started to walk. Piper followed me into the clearing I was aiming for. I sat on the rock in the clearing and waited.

"What's supposed to happen?" Piper asked. I shushed her.

"Demeter, goddess of fertility, grain and harvest, I ask for your help. Please except my offering." I placed a bag of seeds on the rock.

"Oh my, these are rare flower seeds, thank you, I was really running low." Demeter said.

"Demeter, as I'm sure you know, Gaea has placed a curse on me and I believe you have a part of the curse breaker." I said.

"Yes, indeed I do. But how do I know I can trust you?" the goddess asked.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance to prove myself for the sake of the world. I understand if you don't want to give it to me, but I'm begging you. I don't want to hurt the people I love. Chiron says that if it isn't fixed soon, I will be a threat to everyone in this camp, in the Roman camp, and the entire world eventually."

"Sweetie, don't cry. I see the pain you go through is much like that of my daughter's. Persephone doesn't wish to spend her life with Hades, but she does wish to spend it with me. You don't wish to spend your life with Gaea, you wish to spend it with your family and friends. So because of that I will give you my piece." Demeter said. She handed me a necklace with a pig and snake charm on it.

"Thank you Demeter!" I said. She nodded her head and then was gone. It was getting late so I sent Piper to go run and get me some pillows and blankets. She came back in a matter of minutes and helped me set up. We shared our goodnights and she went back to her cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

I got up in the morning to find that I had a visitor.

"Hestia?" I asked the woman sitting on the rock next to me.

"Yes Annabeth, it is I, Hestia." she answered. I sat up to face her.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Oh, but I believe it is I who can do something for you and how nice of you to treat me like a real person."

"Well, you are a person, just an immortal one."

"Thank you. Now I see you need my piece of the curse breaker."

"Yes, I do, what can I do to get it?"

"Oh, you have already done it."

"I have?"

"Yes, indeed you have."

"But how?"

"Much like me, you left your position to protect your family. I left so a war wouldn't break out amongst my family. I'm still considered an Olympian, just as you are still considered their friend and family."

"Thank you Hestia, but I don't deserve such a thing from someone like you."

"Here is my piece." she said handing me a necklace with a hearth and a kettle charm on it.

"Thank you." I said. I gave the goddess a hug.

"Good luck Annabeth." she said and then disappeared. I put the third necklace on and got up. I cleaned up and started walking towards camp. Suddenly something wrapped around my ankle and I tripped. The pillows and blankets flew from my arms as I fell. I looked back and saw a flower. More and more flowers sprouted from the ground until a huge flower popped out. It hadn't bloomed yet. As the light hit the bud it started to open. When it was done it revealed Persephone.

"Hello Annabeth." she said.

"Nice to see you again Persephone." I responded.

"Come, you need to see Hades, right?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?"

"My mother."

"Oh, Demeter talked to you?"

"No, she sent Hermes. Well, climb in and let's get going." she said patting the space next to her. I climbed in and the flower closed. Suddenly it started to open again and we climbed out.

"Hello daughter of Athena." Hades said startling me.

"Hello Hades." I greeted the god of the underworld.

"Ah, I see stepping foot down here already made you bitter."

"Yes, indeed. So what do you need me to do?"

"Yes, you want the curse breaker piece that I have."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, I guess it is only fair to give it to you because you protected my children." he said. He held the necklace out to me. It had a skull and a key charm on it. I put it around my neck. Persephone handed me a pearl.

"Thank you Hades." I said.

"Oh and take this." he said handing me a picture of Bianca and Nico and another picture of little Hazel. I threw the pearl to the ground and smashed it with my foot.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said and stepped into it. I appeared next to the big house.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" it was Piper calling for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Let's just say I had to pick something up." I said showing her the necklaces from Hestia and Hades. She nodded her head and led me into the big house.

"Chiron, this makes no sense!" I heard Percy yell. Piper looked at me obviously concerned. I could feel the curse starting to work. I resisted it.

'You can do this. Use the curse against itself' I heard my mom say. Then it hit me. I summoned Hestia, she was a non-violent goddess.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Piper asked. Chiron and Percy walked into the room.

"Ah, much better." I said. Chiron gave me a confused look.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I summoned Hestia that way I can't fight. She's one of the only non-violent goddesses I could think of." I said showing them my necklaces.

"That is the curse breaker?" Chiron asked.

"I don't think entirely." I said.

'You are running out of time. Just give up and join me. Join me.' Gaea's voice echoed in my head.

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Uh, no time to waste, better get a move on." I said and ran out the door. Zeus and Hera were the only ones left.

'Go to the woods!' a voice said. I listened running into the woods.

'Follow the wind.' it said. I listened to the breeze, following it. It took me deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Help! Help us!" a girl yelled. When I could see them I realized it was Thalia and Jason.

"Are you alright?" I yelled.

"Annabeth, you should get out of here." she said. I could see Jason's head in her lap. I backed up. I summoned my powers, more specifically I summoned Apollo and Artemis. I pointed my hand towards the sky. The clouds came together only leaving sunlight where we were. Then I took Thalia's bow and arrow, added some light and shot it into the sky. Almost immediately I heard people running.

"Keep yelling, they will be here soon, I signaled them." I told Thalia. The wind started up again and I took off following it. After running for ten minutes I finally reached a clearing and the wind stopped.

"Thank you Annabeth." Zeus said coming out from the trees.

"She's my best friend, I'm glad I could help." I told the god of the sky.

"Yes and for that, take this necklace. I hope you can convince Hera to give her's to you." he said and then was gone. The necklace had a lightning bolt and a cloud. He had also left me a picture of Thalia and Jason before they were separated by Hera. Hera, my immortal enemy.

"A message from the queen of the gods." Hermes chirped.

"Hermes! A message from Hera?" I asked.

"The queen says that in order for you to be granted permission to see her you must look presentable."

"What does that mean?"

"Something about seeing the health deities?" Hermes said. He waved goodbye and took off to go deliver another message. I walked around for a while and suddenly I could hear beautiful music playing. I closed my eyes and continued walking. You would think that being a daughter of Athena and all that I would know better. I walked straight into a tree and then fell flat on my back.

"Oh my gods! Are you alright child." someone said. My vision was blurred, so I couldn't see who it was.

"Iaso, you're the goddess of remedies and I, Aceso, am the goddess of healing injuries. Let's bring her home and heal her." Aceso said. Iaso nodded her head in agreement. They picked me up by my arms and legs and carried me into a clearing.

"Who do we have here sisters?" another goddess asked.

"Epione, we found this girl lying on the ground. As the goddess of soothing pain you should sooth this girl while we use some healing remedies." Aceso said. They laid me on a rock and started to heal me. The pain I should have felt never came thanks to Epione. Once they were done I sat up filled with strength.

"Thank you Iaso, Aceso, and Epione." I said.

"What were you looking for dear?" Iaso asked.

"The health deities. I'm supposed to be meeting with Hera and she said I needed to find three goddesses of the health deities." I explained.

"That would be us." Aceso added.

"If you are going to speak to the queen you must do better than that." Epione commented addressing my outfit.

"Epione, don't be rude." Iaso scolded her sister.

"Let us help you sweetie. I can tell you are in a hurry." Aceso said. Before I could say another word we were somewhere else. Iaso was doing my hair, Aceso was doing my make-up, and Epione was picking out my outfit. They were fast and soon I had on a silk blue strapless dress that hit the floor. I then put on silver heals so I would no longer drag my dress. My hair was pinned up and pulled back perfectly and my make-up was simply eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss. Perfection.

"Thank you." I told the goddesses. They sent me to Hera's throne room where she was waiting for me.

"Ah, Annabeth, you look beautiful." Hera said.

"Why thank you your highness." I said.

"You don't have to call me that."

"As you wish. Now, I'd like to get directly down to business."

"Yes, the necklace."

"Indeed. What must I do?"

"Just like you have for the other five, you have done it already. As you know I'm not exactly a fan of yours, but I am definitely one of Jason's. You saved him today you know?"

"No, I didn't know."

"Well, here is the necklace as I'm sure you don't enjoy my company as I do not enjoy yours." she threw me the necklace. I quickly put it on. When I looked up I was back at Camp Half-Blood. I was back in my normal clothing and had on all six necklaces. I saw Chiron and ran over to him.

"Chiron, I have all six." I told him.

"Did they give you any other information?" he asked.

"Well, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus each gave me a picture of their kids." I said. I handed him the pictures.

"What do you think?"

"I think the seven of them have to undo it."

"Yes, let me see. Keep the necklaces on. I'll get everyone else." he said and galloped away. I had done it. I got all the pieces to the curse breaker!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annabeth's POV

Chiron gathered everyone. I unclipped my necklaces. I threw Poseidon's to Percy, Zeus' to Thalia, Hades' to Hazel, Demeter's to Kaylee, Hera's to Jason, and Hestia's to the twins. They were all studying them when the necklaces started to glow.

"What is happening?" Piper asked. The chains unclipped and then clipped to each other. They started to circle me. The winds grew stronger blowing around everyone's hair. Then the water started to rise and the ground began to shake causing everyone to fall to their knees. More and more started to happen and all during it I grew weaker and weaker until I felt as I had in the box. When everything was done I landed on my feet and everything the six gods and goddesses had unleashed stopped.

"Annabeth?" someone said. I couldn't tell who because everything was spinning. I felt myself starting to sway and then shake.

"Annabeth?" a different voice asked. My knees suddenly gave out and I landed on my back. My vision started to blur and the pieces started to form a shield around me. Then it became dark. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"You did it my child." my mom said as Hestia lit a fire.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, although you would be a pleasure to have in the Underworld." Hades commented.

"Thanks?" I asked not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"You may ask us for three things girl." Zeus said. That's when I noticed the rest of the twelve Olympians, plus Hestia and Hades.

"What do you need to get out of here?" Hera asked rather impatiently. Think Annabeth! Think!

"Give me a shovel, a light to guide me, and a canteen of water, please." I told them. Everything brightened and a shovel and canteen appeared. I got a drink of water and then strapped it around me. I looked around and was dumbstruck. The dome over me had words and symbols inscribed on it. When I got out the Athena cabin would study it. I started digging right on the inside of the dome. I seemed like days had gone by, but within a couple hours I had gotten under the dome. I stuck the shovel straight up and then covered myself to allow the dirt to fall around me. Light showed above me and I climbed out. I heard people yelling for me. I got all the way out and began to cough.

"Annabeth? Can you hear us?" Thalia yelled.

"Over *cough* here *cough*!" I managed. Percy was the first one to bound the corner. I continued to cough. Percy grabbed the canteen next to me. He unscrewed it and put it to my lips. Thalia showed up behind me holding up my back. Percy tried giving me some nectar and ambrosia, but knowing that I was more mortal than demigod I didn't accept.

"Chiron! Grover!" Percy yelled.

"Yes?" Chiron asked.

"She won't take the ambrosia and nectar." Percy informed him.

"A smart choice if I don't say so myself."

"What?"

"Right now she is more mortal than demigod." Chiron explained.

"Should I call in the expert?" Grover asked.

"Not yet, I have to get her cleared by the gods to enter the camp. No doubt she may want to bring the man with her too." Chiron answered. Grover nodded his head.

"They approve! They approve!" I shrieked as the god's voices filled my head. Percy looked at us confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Percy, Iris message your mother and tell her to come down right away." Chiron said.

"My mom? My mom is the expert?" Percy asked. Chiron nodded his head.

"Well?" Chiron said.

"Okay, I'll be back then." Percy said. He let go of my hand and ran towards the water. Piper, Hazel, and Bianca gathered around me. I gave them a faint smile, but I was so weak even that hurt. Grover was running back with two kids from the Apollo cabin. With the help of the other girls the two guys lifted me onto a stretcher. They carried me into the infirmary and set me down.

"I'll be back." Hazel told us. After she left, I starting feeling really tired, so I fell asleep.

"Annabeth, look!" someone yelled. I turned to see Percy dangling off a cliff.

"Percy?" I asked.

"You can't save him!" the voice said again.

"No! No! No!" I started yelling.

"Annabeth! Wake up sweetie." Sally said. I shot up in bed sweating.

"Where is Percy? Is everything okay?" I panted.

"Honey, it was just a dream. It was just a dream." Sally said to me.

"It was?"

"Yes, it was only a dream."

"It felt so real!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. She shushed me rubbing the flat of my back. Thalia walked in with a cold compress and handed it to Sally.

"You just need to sit back and relax." she said pushing me down. She then laid the compress on my forehead.

"Back so soon I see?" Thalia mocked someone.

"Very funny, but for your information I swam over one hundred laps in the Argo II." Percy defended himself.

"Percy, I thought you'd like to know that she's up." Sally informed Percy. I heard his footsteps come closer.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked leaning over me.

"Better." I told him.

"I went to message my mom and came back to find you sleeping."

"Sorry."

"That's weird, my Wise Girl is only giving one word answers."

"Shut it Seaweed Brain."

"That's more like it!" he cheered. I let out a giggle.

"Alright, let her rest Percy!" Sally told him.

"I'll be back later." he said. He kissed my cheek and left.

"Now, you need to get some sleep and I will be back in the morning." Sally informed me. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"You won't reach him!" the voice yelled.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed running towards him.

"Look at me girl!" the voice yelled. I turned to look and then woke up. I had rolled off the bed and landed on my back. I screamed and hit the ground with a thump.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Where is he?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Who? Percy?"

"Yes." I said. I swung my legs off the bed.

"Annabeth, please relax."

"No, something's wrong."

"There is no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope." I finished. I stood up and started walking out the door. Okay, where is there a cliff not near water. The woods.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Go get Leo and meet me at Percy's cabin." I instructed her. She nodded her head and left. I ran towards Percy's cabin. The voice I heard in my dreams echoed in my head.

"Please, please let him be okay!" I whispered to the gods. When I reached the cabin Sally woke up.

"Percy? Kaylee?" she muttered. I ignored her and ran straight for Percy's bed. He wasn't there.

"Sally, where is Percy?" I asked.

"He was here when I fell asleep." she said.

"Wake Kaylee and then the others please." I said. I ran out the door. Kaylee was right behind me. Where was Piper?

"What is going on?" Kaylee asked. I wasn't listening to her and remembered where the cliff was.

"Kaylee, tell Piper to have Leo lead everyone to the cliff. He will know what I mean." I said. I didn't give her time to answer. I took off towards the cliff.

"You'll never reach him." a voice called. I reached the cliff. I saw Percy dangling from it. I quickly ran up only to find the snow goddess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Holding Percy to his agreement from back at Camp Jupiter." she said.

"Leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

"I see, but I cannot do that as Gaea wants the seven of them dead. Starting with Percy."

"Not over my dead body."

"So be it then." she said unleashing all her power.

"I've got a new weapon. MARK OF ATHENA!" I yelled throwing my hand in the air. I was then covered in some armor. I had a helmet, a shield, and a sword as well. The symbols appeared in a circle around me.

"How did you do that?" Khione asked. I disregarded her and ran towards Percy in her moment of bewilderment. She didn't let me reach him though. I started fighting her. The sword and shield didn't really help, so I threw them aside.

"What do you want Khione?" I asked.

"Percy, dead." she responded. All of the sudden she shot ice at him, sending him plummeting down.

"No!" I screamed. I became furious.

"One down, six to go. I think I'll start with your friend Thalia!" she announced. I became angrier and angrier. I could only think of a couple words: Percy, dead, impossible. But the more I thought about it the more it became true. I fumed with rage and without knowing it took out the snow goddess.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled. I let go of my power and dropped to my knees. I began to cry.

"Annabeth? What happened? Where is Percy?" Kaylee asked me. Thalia knelt next to me.

"He-he's dead." I said. I hugged Thalia and began to cry even harder than before.

"No, it can't be!" Kaylee shrieked. Zach wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Piper began crying and leaned into Jason. Bianca leaned into Leo and Hazel into Frank. Rachel started crying into Nico. Grover walked over to Sally and was comforting her.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"I never heard him land?" I said confused. I got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Everyone slowly followed. I braced myself for the worse.

"Percy?" I yelled down. I saw him leaning against the mountain.

"Oh, hey!" he called up.

"Jason, can you get him?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jason replied. In a matter of seconds he was up. I didn't move, my feet seemed glued to the ground. Everyone was hugging Percy, so I couldn't see him. Just then someone grabbed my ponytail pulling me backwards. I screamed as a knife was placed on my throat.

"Kaylee? What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" Sally asked her daughter.

"What's wrong? She gets all the attention. She gets all the credit. She gets everything!" Kaylee yelled. If she weren't Percy's sister or Poseidon's daughter I would have let my powers take over.

"What are you talking about Kaylee?" Percy asked.

"You love her more than me. Mom loves her more than me. Everyone loves her more than me!" Kaylee ranted. She pulled me closer and moved the knife right back to my throat.

"Kaylee, you're my sister, I'll always love you." Percy said.

"Prove it!" Kaylee demanded. I knew exactly what she meant. She wanted Percy to break up with me. I nodded my head letting him know it was okay. I didn't know if that is what I wanted, but I could see he was torn.

"Annabeth, its over." he said. I nodded my head and bit my lower lip so that tears wouldn't come to my eyes. Kaylee pushed me forward into Piper and Leo.

"Those of you who are not of the Big Three's decent shouldn't talk to us." Kaylee said shoving everyone but the seven and Sally away.

"You can't be serious Kaylee." Jason chuckled. She gave him the evil eye and he stepped back knowing the answer.

"Come on guys." I said.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Kaylee asked me.

"Take care of my camp like a real hero." I told her. I looked at Percy, turned and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

I walked into my cabin.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" one of my sisters asked.

"Is it Percy? Cause we will straighten him out!" one of my brothers said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in union.

"No!" I ordered them, "It is him though. Why do you always assume it is him?"

"It was bound to happen." someone said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are natural enemies." another person yelled.

"I see." I said.

"Whatever you choose Annabeth, we are with you." my brother yelled.

"Okay! Who's with me? Kaylee doesn't control this camp!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone erupted.

"Alright then. Someone go get the senior councilors from every cabin except for the three." I instructed. They nodded their heads and left. We met in the Athena cabin while my campers stood guard.

"So, is everyone's cabin in?" I asked.

"We are all in!" Clarisse announced after everyone nodded their heads.

"Who should lead us?" Leo asked.

"Obviously Annabeth!" Piper cheered.

"Yeah!" the councilors joined her.

"Then it is decided. Go inform your cabins. If I find out that anyone is helping Kaylee I'll personally send them to Hades." I added. The meeting was dismissed and we all went about our normal activities. Then the dinner bell rang.

"Okay! Today the new rules will be announced!" Kaylee addressed us all. Chiron was no where to be found.

"New rules?" the Stoll brothers asked.

"Yes, anyone have a problem with that?" she asked back. They sat down in defeat. Piper and Clarisse shot me looks as if to say do something.

"Yeah, I have a problem with that." I said standing up. The cabins cheered, except for the Big Three of course.

"Oh, really?" Kaylee taunted.

"Yes and unless you step down, I'm sure we all will." I told her as the other campers all rose.

"What do you think your doing?" she told them all.

"They are doing the one thing we know best! Standing up for ourselves!"

"You call that standing up for yourselves. They chose you for their leader? Why?"

"Because they are my friends and my family and I have earned this position!"

"No you haven't! You are the daughter of Athena, all you are good for is your knowledge."

"That is it!" I yelled. The campers behind me backed away.

"What are you going to do? Lecture me?" she mocked.

"You do need to learn fish brain, but I'm sure daddy is taking care of that for you, isn't he? You think you can just march in here and take over our camp? Do you think they will follow you? Do you think they will defy me?" I answered her.

"Yeah! Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" the campers cheered. Everyone suddenly screamed. I whipped around catching Kaylee's wrist with a knife in her hand.

"I guess we know what kind of person you are. A backstabber!" I finished. A bunch of kids from the Ares cabin watched my back for me.

"This isn't over!" Kaylee yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"Capture the flag! Right now! We have seven, you pick seven!" Kaylee yelled.

"Fine. Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll, and Frank." I said.

"That's only six."

"Did you think I'd sit out?" I asked. She glared at me and we went to go get ready.

"What's the game plan?" Clarisse asked.

"Conner, you follow Hazel because you're sneaky and she digs tunnels. I'll guard the flag. Clarisse and Frank will run the defense. Piper, Leo, and Travis will take offense." I instructed. They nodded their heads and we went into battle.

"Ready. Set. Go!" everyone yelled. After almost an hour I finally heard someone approaching. It was Kaylee.

"Wow, this was way too easy." she said. She reached for the flag, but I jumped in front of it.

"Not that easy." I said.

"Listen, I always win."

"Funny, I always win."

"Well, not this time!" she yelled. We started sword fighting. At first she was winning and then I realized that I needed to focus. I started going harder and harder at her. Everyone except Piper and Jason had come to watch. Finally, I disarmed her and pinned her into the dirt. Just then Piper came sprinting in with the flag. Everyone cheered. I walked towards the water to wash my face. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and my knee gave out.

"This is how you should bow down to me! Now I'll make an example out of you!" Kaylee yelled lifting her sword over my head. I saw her swing only to hear the hitting of metal to follow.

"Kaylee, that is enough!" Percy yelled. He had stopped her sword from killing me.

"No!" she said. He pushed her back, away from us all. Piper and Leo came and helped me get up. One of the Demeter kids came over and poured nectar on the wound. It disappeared instantly.

"Come on!" I yelled leading everyone away. They all followed me. I could hear Kaylee screaming and whining as we left. When we got back to the cabins I dismissed everyone.

Once everyone was in their cabins I started to walk towards mine.

"Why are you giving up on him?" a woman asked. I turned to find Aphrodite.

"Who? Percy?" I asked.

"Yes, he hasn't given up on you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Kaylee has the six of them spelled. I'm surprised he had the energy to stop her."

"Wait, you're saying that if I can get each of them alone I can reverse it?"

"No, when she cast it Mrs. Jackson asked for there to be a way to break it. So I answered her."

"What is it? True loves kiss?" I mocked.

"Exactly. Here comes your prince charming now." she said and vanished. Percy rounded the corner and stopped short once he saw me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no." I said.

"Percy, there you are. Why are you talking to her?" Kaylee demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Percy answered her.

"I'm fine, really." I told him.

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way. I feel like I should know you?" he questioned himself. When he said those words my heart broke.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked. I studied his eyes for a hint of the real Percy, my Percy.

"Of course not, we don't talk to lesser people." Kaylee butted in.

"Annabeth, right?" he asked ignoring his sister. I noticed his hand started to shake. Kaylee noticed too. She grabbed that hand and began to pull him away. Although his eyes stayed on me. I realized I didn't want to go back to my cabin, not like this. I walked towards the beach and just sat there in the sand. All of the memories I had built with him flowed through my head. The good memories, the bad memories, and the embarrassing ones too. I just sat there and cried.

"I thought I'd find you here." Percy said.

"How did you know that?" I asked him wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something?" he asked putting his hand under my chin lifting my face. He studied me for a while.

"You, I'm crying because of you." I said dropping back to the sand. He followed me and plopped down next to me.

"What did I do?" he asked me again.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain, you did nothing wrong!" I told him. He laughed his usual laugh which made me smile. After we finished laughing we studied each other. When he was looking at me, my heart just melted. I leaned in to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Kaylee shrieked. Before he could pull away I kissed him. He stepped back and began to shake vigorously.

"Percy?" I asked. He uncapped Riptide and pointed it towards me, then at Kaylee, and then continued to do that. Finally he dropped his sword and then fainted.

"You will pay for that! Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Bianca, assemble." she yelled. The six demigods stood as a team against me.

"Piper, Rachel, Frank, Leo, and Zach." I said as my friends walked out. Kaylee looked furious and worried. Jason stepped out to defend his 'family', but Piper counter acted him with a kiss. Jason stumbled back much like Percy until he too passed out. Then it was Nico who was kissed by Rachel, Hazel who was kissed by Frank, and Bianca who was kissed by Leo. That just left Kaylee and Thalia. Zach walked towards Kaylee and she didn't flinch. He kissed her and she kissed back.

"Kaylee, release Thalia from the spell." I said calmly. She did and Thalia dropped to the sand just like that. Grover ran from the woods towards Thalia to help her. I leaned over Percy and pushed his hair back from his face. He was breathing, so I only moved him so he was flat on his back. Just then an idea hit me. I dragged him towards the water and once we reached the edge of the beach I let the water begin to heal him. He sputtered to life and then jumped to his feet. He had his back to me and was looking at his cousins. I hugged him from behind which scared him. I had my Percy back, that's all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in my camp bed and rubbed my eyes. The past couple days had been great. Percy, after no longer being cursed, had taken me on a few dates. I sat up and noticed a note at the bottom of my bed.

'Meet me at the beach.' it read. I was so excited. What had he planned now? I quickly threw on a pair of jean short shorts and my favorite grey tank. I sprinted down to the beach. When I got there the place was totally empty. I looked around and finally sat down in the sand to wait.

"Hello." a voice I didn't recognize said. I turned around and gasped.

"But-but you are supposed to be dead!" I yelled at Luke.

"Yes, but everyone else seems to have come back from the dead." he replied. I shot up and started to run towards camp

"The note was from you!" I yelled behind me.

"Of course, who did you expect?" he asked obviously not knowing about Percy and me going out. He caught me and covered my mouth with a cloth. Just then Percy was walking towards the beach looking awfully confused.

"What's he doing here?" he asked me. He tied my hands behind my back and then tied my feet. Percy looked up noticing this and began to run towards us.

"A little late boy, but I will have my revenge on you." Luke said throwing me over his shoulder. His horse began to gallop over to him. Before I knew it I was in the air. Blackjack had intercepted me when Luke tried throwing me onto the horse.

"INTRUDER!" I heard Percy yell. I saw a whole bunch of kids coming running towards the beach. Luke mounted his horse and started riding away.

"AFTER HIM!" Clarisse ordered.

"No!" Chiron countered. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Percy waved Blackjack down. We he landed Percy slid me off. Thalia and he began to untie me.

"Everyone is dismissed." Chiron yelled. Everyone slowly left leaving Percy, Thalia, and I. Finally they got my hands and feet undone and Thalia ripped the cloth away. I tried to take a step, but my legs were numb and I fell right into Percy. He pulled me up and held onto me. I leaned into his chest and let his warm salty scent soak me in.

"It's all right." he shushed me as I cried. He picked me up and carried me to the infirmary.

"Stay with me." I said still frightened.

"Sure." he replied giving me a smile. I grabbed his hand and rolled over drifting off to sleep.

Percy's POV

When I woke up, the bed Annabeth had been sleeping in was empty. I shot up worried that Luke had walked away with her. I ran outside to find her sitting there.

"You okay?" I asked her. I kissed her forehead after she nodded. I got up and pulled her to her feet.

"What?" she asked me.

"Come with me." I said leading her towards my cabin. Kaylee and my mom were out catching up. I started to kiss her and backed her into my room. I opened the door and Annabeth was suddenly ripped from my grasp. The door slammed in my face. I heard Annabeth scream.

Annabeth's POV

Luke grabbed me mid-kiss from Percy's grasp. He shoved Percy into his room and slammed the door in his face. I screamed as he slammed me against the wall.

"You and him? Really?" he asked sarcastically. Percy started to kick down the door, or rather attempt to.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"Well that's going to change. Starting right now." he said. He tried kissing me but I turned my head to the side. He reached to the back of my head grabbing a handful of hair and slammed my head into the wall.

"Annabeth, you have powers, use them!" I heard Percy yell.

"Powers? You're just a silly daughter of Athena, you have no power." Luke whispered in my ear.

"Silly? Silly?" I asked becoming furious. All at once the door separating Percy from me flew open and Luke watched as my symbols surrounded me in disbelief. Percy tackled him as I felt myself lose control. The water rose, but Percy pushed it back. Luke pushed Percy off him, got up, and ran away. Percy went to go after him, but turned and looked at me.

"Annabeth, he's gone. Relax." he said pulling me towards the ground. I released my powers and fell into his arms. I fell to my knees and he came down with me. I leaned into him and began to cry. My head was throbbing as he cradled me in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the Big House.

Percy's POV

She looked so helpless in my arms. She had streaks running down her face. She was shaken and from what I could tell a little beaten up. She gripped to my shirt for dear life, afraid that at any point he would run up and whisk her away.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked Chiron.

"It's Annabeth and Percy." I informed him.

"What happened?" he asked as I tried to put Annabeth down, but instead she continued to cling to me. I just sat down with her on my lap.

"Luke came back and attacked her." I said.

"I see."

"We went back to my cabin to grab stuff for, well, you can guess. He popped out of nowhere and locked me into my room. I don't know what happened then, but I came out and tackled him. I made sure she was okay and she's been like this ever since."

"Okay. You shall both stay in the infirmary tonight." he ordered and quickly escorted us there. I laid her down on the bed, but she still clung to my shirt. I then picked her up and laid myself down with her on top of me. Chiron gave me a look.

"Until she falls asleep." I said gesturing to my shirt. He nodded and walked away. After laying there for a while, she fell asleep. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Finally, I too fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rachel's POV

I looked in disgust at Annabeth. Why did she get Percy? Why? Yes, I sort of had feelings for Nico and I'm really not allowed to date, but... Who knows? My feelings for Percy were strong. I was told to place a hot cloth on Percy's head as he had dropped to a lower temperature last night. I squeezed the water, waking Annabeth.

"Hey Rachel." she said.

"Morning, do you mind, um, climbing off him?" I asked her.

"No problem, but can I ask why?" she asked as she climbed into a separate bed.

"His temperature dropped significantly and we need to give him some ambrosia." I told her. Percy woke up and looked around. He found Annabeth and then grabbed his head. I fed him the ambrosia square and then placed the cloth on his head. He laid there looking half-dead for ten minutes until he finally fell back asleep. I looked over to see that Annabeth was asleep as well. I was about to leave, but I sat down next to Percy and held his hand. Annabeth started to stir, so I got up, kissed his forehead, and left.

"Get better Percy." I whispered to him. I left the infirmary and started to walk to my cave. I continued to mumble to myself until I saw Luke and this other girl talking. I went and hid behind a tree.

"So, you want one of them to be yours?" Luke asked the girl. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put the face to a name. Then it hit me, it was Reyna. Just then, another blonde boy walked out. It was Octavian. I had feelings for him too, but they weren't as strong as the ones for Nico, and not even close to the ones for Percy.

"Yes, I want Jason Grace or Percy Jackson. I like them both, and I intend on leaving here with the one of them." Reyna announced.

"How about you Octavian, who do you want?" Luke asked Octavian.

"That Piper girl is beautiful and her voice is magnificent." He answered.

"Then it is decided, Reyna, you will go for Jason and Octavian, you will go for Piper." Luke said.

"What about Jackson and blondie?" Octavian asked.

"Well, Annabeth is mine and I think we already have someone for Percy. Don't we Rachel?" Luke called turning to face me. I didn't know he knew I was here. But the more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Yes, indeed you do." I told him.

"Great, meet in Rachel's cave tomorrow for further instructions." Luke announced and then walked away. I decided it was getting late so I went to my cave and decided to go to bed.

Percy's POV

When I woke up it was pitch black outside. I felt weak, as if someone had drained me of all my energy. I heard hooves as Chiron approached me.

"How are you feeling Percy?" he asked.

"Tired, weak." I responded. Just then, Rachel walked in holding a cloth.

"Look whose up." She teased. She placed the warm cloth on my head and gave me some nectar.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked Chiron. Rachel didn't look to pleased that I had asked.

"I sent her back to her cabin earlier this morning. I told her to shower and have breakfast. Then she can come back and take care of you. Until then, Rachel will be doing her job." He told me. Rachel smiled letting me know that she didn't mind.

"I'm going to check his temperature again." Rachel told him. He nodded and walked off. I heard running and then Jason and Piper appeared.

"Percy, Rachel, come quick, the camp is under attack." Piper told us in between breaths. She motioned for us to follow. I popped an ambrosia square in my mouth, got up, and followed them.

"Percy, you are too weak to fight." Rachel called after me. I just ignored her and stepped outside. It was a battlefield. That's when I spotted Luke. I realized he had seen me and drew Riptide as he charged at me holding Backbiter. Stab, dodge, defend, stab, dodge, block, stab dodge, duck. That's how we fought. It seemed like forever, but then a huge smirk spread across his face as Annabeth came into the view of us both. He turned and charged at her back. She didn't notice so I went after him. He raised his sword of his head and swung. I pushed Annabeth out of the way and felt two swords hit me. One slash from Luke got my left side and the other slash from the girl Annabeth was fighting on my back and right side. I was bleeding and couldn't move.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shriek.

"Good, now I'll just take you." Luke said grabbing her arm. But he released immediately because an arrow was launched in his arm.

"Thanks Frank!" Annabeth yelled. I watched half-conscious as more arrows were shot at Luke. Annabeth whistled and I heard the flapping of wings.

'Man boss, you don't look so good.' I heard Blackjack in my head.

"Blackjack, we need to get Percy out of here." Annabeth told him. She helped me to my feet and threw me onto Blackjack's back. She then mounted and held onto me. Blackjack took off and flew away. That's when I lost it and slipped into total darkness.

Annabeth's POV

I was worried sick about Percy. He had been unconscious all day mumbling random things. Some worried me as he talked about the giants and Gaea; others, however, made me blush. After sitting there through breakfast, lunch, and all my normal activities, Chiron made me go to dinner. I wasn't pleased about leaving Percy, but I was starving.

"Hey, how is he?" Piper asked me sympathetically.

"He is still unconscious." I told her.

"I'm sure he'll be up on his feet in no time." Jason tried to assure me. Leo nodded in agreement. I waited for him to say something stupid, but it never came. I went and sat down next to Malcolm. I watched as Chiron walked over to Rachel to speak with her. She nodded her head, got up, and went to the infirmary. I didn't mean to growl out loud, but I did. Malcolm gave me a funny look and then saw Rachel. Apparently, so did everyone else at the Athena table.

"Hey, I know we all don't exactly like Percy, but I know he'd never hurt you." One of my sisters told me. I thanked her and just kept eating. I allowed my mind to wonder and worry.

Rachel's POV

I was so pleased when Chiron asked me to look after Percy during dinner. I walked until I was out of reach of the campers and then began to sprint. When I got there, Luke was waiting at the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, I had to give my offering to Apollo." I told him. He shrugged it off and motioned for me to head into the infirmary first. I lead him to Percy's bed.

"I'll take him to your cave and set the trap." Luke told her. He scooped Percy up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Okay, what should I do?" I asked him.

"Go tell Chiron that Percy is missing. GO!" he barked. I ran back towards the bonfire. When I reached the dinning pavilion I accidentally tripped and fell. I got back up, now with everyone's attention and made my way to Chiron's table.

"Chiron! Percy… Percy wasn't… wasn't in the infirmary." I finished in between breaths to make it more dramatic. Everyone started to panic.

"SILENCE!" Chiron roared. "Everyone is to look for him right now. Split into groups of two and get a move on."

I immediately ran towards Annabeth, as this was all part of the plan.

"Let's search together. I have a couple hunches, but I need help." I told her.

"Let's go then." She said obviously interested. I led her towards my cave. Luke had done it perfectly. I spotted Percy only twenty feet from my cave. She ran toward him until a net was dropped on her. She hit the ground with a thump.

"Great job Rachel." Luke said coming out from behind the trees.

"Rachel! You're in on this?" Annabeth exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes." I told her as if it was obvious.

"Go get the other two and bring them here." Luke told us. He took out his knife and cut me a couple times as if I'd been beaten up. I smudged some dirt on my face and sprinted back to camp. I heard Annabeth yell as Luke tied her up.

When I finally reached camp I was quickly able to find Jason and Piper.

"Come quick! Annabeth is hurt!" I told them. I didn't wait for them to follow; I knew they were right behind me. We ran until we reached the cave. I pretended to be out of breath and pointed to the cave. Arrows shot from each and every direction and angle entangling Piper.

"Jason, look out!" she screamed, but she was too late. A rope was pulled and he was yanked from his feet. Luke hoisted him up so that he was dangling from branch. Reyna and Octavian stepped out from the trees as well. That's when I heard movement. A girl was running back towards the camp, but this was no ordinary girl, it was Juniper. Reyna notched her arrow and aimed. She was about to let go when a silver arrow stuck her in the foot. Reyna cried out in pain and released her arrow towards the ground. Juniper was nowhere to be found.

"I should've known that you'd help him." Thalia yelled from up in a tree. I knew the statement was directed towards me.

Just then Leo stepped out from behind a bush.

"To think that I thought you were hot!" he exclaimed to Reyna. She looked totally confused.

"You know, I don't like Prissy, but I hate traitors!" Clarisse growled as she stepped out. After her, almost the entire camp surrounded us.

"Don't move or I'll kill her!" Luke yelled as he pulled a very worn out looking Annabeth. He held her knife to her throat. I took a step back along with everyone else and fell. I hit my head and was out.

Percy's POV

I heard a loud gasp right outside the cave. I had been standing outside for just a moment and wasn't sure if everyone was gaping at Luke or I. Without hesitation, I drew Riptide. I walked right up behind him and put the tip of my sword on his back.

"You were saying?" I asked him.

"What? You should still be out cold." He retorted, not moving.

"And you should be dead, anything else you want to tell me?" I questioned him. He pushed Annabeth to the forest floor and turned to face me. The ground where he was standing split open and there appeared the one and only, Lord Hades.

"You dare escape the Underworld!" the god boomed. The entire camp dropped to their knees. Luke, Reyna, and Octavian were the only ones left standing.

"I-uh-I…" Luke tried.

"I don't care! You are coming with me! As for the two of you," he said pointing towards Reyna and Octavian, "return home!"

With that the two Romans disappeared. Hades nodded at all three of his children and left with Luke. I ran to Annabeth's side and helped her up. Jason managed to free himself and had begun to cut Piper out. Everyone was momentarily stunned until Annabeth and I began walking away.

"Let's go relax." I told her.

"Like that is ever going to happen." She responded sarcastically. But we walked away anyway hand in hand. The world could wait a couple of days for us all to return to top shape. For now, we could rest.

**A/N: Sadly, I have no more to write on this story. I will however be making more stories so please read them.**


End file.
